Love Curse - The Great Betrayal
by Midna Azusa
Summary: Four years after graduation, Judai has a slight problem...he's crazy about Rei, and he doesn't know why! Could it have been something he ate? To fix this, he recruits the help of his friends...including one very-ticked-off Asuka.
1. Love - It's Complicated

**This is another story Shadgirl2 and I wrote together. If you don't like the idea of Rei being the antagonist, she's not really so bad, just desperate. Everyone has a happy ending eventually. Though telling you how would spoil it. We don't own Yugioh GX, and Shadgirl2 owns the plot.**

**WARNING: OOC (for reasons that will become apparent soon enough), OCs (though there's only a couple and they aren't major characters. Heck, only one has a name!)**

Rei had had enough! This was the fifth time Judai had given her the slip in the last two years. She had been following him since she had graduated from Duel Academy, just trying to get him to finally recognize her feelings. He, however, didn't seem to consider her anything but a friend. She was growing tired of the rejection and was getting some pretty crazy ideas lately, one of which she decided to act on.

_If I can't win his heart, I'll just _make _it mine!_

Judai was traveling around England. Rei wasn't exactly sure where in England he was, but she was searching for him when she found a small magic shop. Desperate, her mind not working very well, she entered the shop and asked the owner for a powerful love potion. The owner, hidden under a cloak, gave Rei a potion that would cause the drinker to fall madly in love with whoever gave them the potion.

"The spell is strong," the woman said. "Only if his true love can win his heart can the spell be broken. Assuming, of course, that it's not you, my dear."

Excited, Rei bought the potion, thanking the woman and running off to find Judai so that she could give it to him and they could start their lives together.

* * *

"Judai-sama!" Rei called.

Judai sighed. The girl was a friend of his, sure, but she was worse than Sho! She had been following him everywhere ever since she graduated. How she kept finding him was a mystery to him, and she really freaked him out with how lovey-dovey she always was with him.

"Hey, Rei," Judai said, trying to conceal his annoyance. "How's it going? I haven't seen you in a week."

"It's going pretty good. Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner as friends. I'm a pretty good cook, so I'll make it!"

Something inside Judai told him that he should say no, but he was so glad that Rei seemed to have finally decided to back off a bit (albeit a very slight bit) that he ignored that nagging feeling. "Sure, Rei! That sounds great!"

"Alright, then!" Rei said, smiling. "I'll go buy the stuff I need, and I'll meet you on that hill over there in a little while, okay?" She pointed off to the left to a hill just outside of town.

Judai nodded, saying that he would see her then. Rei left to go do the shopping, and Judai couldn't help but smile; he liked spending time with Rei when she wasn't flirting with him. After all, she was a good friend.

* * *

Later, Rei was cooking over an open fire. She made some tea and slipped the potion she had bought earlier into Judai's before handing it to him.

Judai thought the tea tasted a little off, but he didn't pay it any attention. However, once he had finished the tea, he found himself acting...strange. For some reason, he kept saying cheesy lines and acting like he was in love with her, an emotion that Judai still didn't totally understand, although he had been learning more about it the past few years. One thing Judai knew was that he definitely didn't feel this way about Rei! What was going on? He couldn't control himself.

Rei was thrilled. Just as the woman had said, Judai had fallen madly in love with her, and there was nothing that could stop them from being together now! Rei was certain that she and Judai would live happily ever after now. After all, Judai now loved her the way she loved him, and he would never leave her.

Well, Rei wasn't completely right about this. Yes, Judai was under the spell's control. However, due to the Supreme King side of him and his fusion with Yubel, he wasn't completely under the spell. Little did Rei know that, when he saw a girl his own age or when he was alone, Judai temporarily snapped out of it. However, he could never fight the spell off completely. Soon, Judai would learn that the presence of his friends could also effect the spell.

* * *

A month later, Rei and Judai found themselves back in Japan. They were running low on just about everything, so they entered a local duel tournament at the Kaiba Dome in Kaibaland. The prize was 400,000 yen, and the tournament would determine who was the best duelist in Japan.

The first day of the tournament was the preliminaries. Rei lost near the end of the prelims, but Judai went on to the finals the next day. After winning the semifinal match, he went on to face his final opponent, last year's champion, in the finals.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. "Tonight, right here and now, at the Kaiba Dome, we may finally have ourselves a new champion! This young man has easily fought his way through the preliminary rounds and made it all the way here to this exciting final match! Will he be able to keep up his winning streak and win the tournament!? Or will the champion prove to be too much for him to handle!? Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our challenger! The duelist who fights alongside the Elemental Heroes! Give it up for Judai Yuki!"

At the mention of his name, Judai stepped into the duel arena, waving to the audience. _Oh, man! I'm dueling the champion of Japan! I wonder who it is, though._ He hadn't been keeping up with the news in Japan since he hadn't been here lately.

"He will be facing off against last year's champion! This young man has amazed us all for the past three years, starting with his victory at the first-ever tournament to be held at the Cyber Dragon Arena. He has continued his winning streak up until now, defeating every duelist who dares to stand against him, and has become our champion! Can he hold onto his title!? Or is this the beginning of a new legacy!? The master of Cyber/Roids, and co-founder of the Cyber Dragon Arena! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sho Marufuji!"

Sho walked into the arena dressed in blue pants and a blue trench coat. Under the collar of his coat, Judai could just make out a blue shirt. Sho was so busy waving at the audience that Judai had to wonder if the guy had heard who his opponent was. Really, what was he doing before he was called out, panicking about his next duel? Judai thought he had outgrown that!

When Sho turned to face his opponent, his jaw dropped.

The crowd roared with excitement. Rei, sitting in the stands, waved to Judai. "Good luck, darling!"

"Sho?" Judai asked, still absorbing the fact that his best friend, the duelist with zero confidence, was standing in front of him as the champion of Japan.

Sho finally got his jaw back in place and managed to ask. "Wait, Aniki? _You're_ my opponent?" He smiled, obviously thrilled to be reunited with his old friend. "Oh, wow! This is awesome! It's been forever since we dueled!" His smile faded as he asked, "But, wait, why are you here?"

After graduation, Judai had gone to travel the world, and his friends had hardly seen him since, though they did hear from him regularly enough. While Judai was traveling, Sho and Ryo had started their own division of the Pro Leagues, building the Cyber Dragon arena as well. Sho had spent the better part of the last four years here, yet he had never once seen Judai around. What he was doing here now—while a welcome surprise—was just that, a surprise.

"I'm here with..." Judai trailed off, thinking about the answer to that question. Now that he thought about it, why _was_ he here? Or, at least, why was he here _with her_?

Sho deemed the answer unimportant. After all, all that mattered was that his friend was here, for whatever reason, and they had a duel to attend to. "Well, anyway, it's good to see you. So, you ready to do this!?" Sho put on his game face, something Judai had never thought he'd see, because Sho never wanted to duel anyone back in school.

"Uh, yeah! Let's have a fun duel, Sho!"

* * *

"Divine Neos, attack his Barbaroid!" Judai commanded of his monster.

Judai: 400  
Sho: 0

"Aw, man!" Sho said. "I lost!"

"Gotcha!" Judai said, striking his signature pose. "That was a great duel, Sho."

"What an exciting match _that_ was!" the announcer said. "The challenger has defeated the champion and won the tournament! Let's hear it for our new champion, JUDAI YUKI! Congratulations!"

The crowd was going wild, cheering for Judai. He was presented with the prize—a trophy and a check for 400,000 yen.

"Alright!" Rei cheered from nearby. "He did it! I _knew_ he would, after all!"

"That's it for this year's tournament! Be sure to join us here next year, though, for another exciting battle! Thank you all for coming! See you next year, everyone!"

Rei ran over, pouncing Judai in a hug. "Way to go, darling!" she said. "That should hold us over for awhile!" She winked up at him.

Judai smiled back at her, hugging her, saying, "Hey, anything for you, honey!"

Sho just gaped. Since when was Judai interested in _Rei_!? What exactly had Sho missed? As the hug broke up, Sho asked, "What!? Did you just call Rei..."

He _really _didn't want to finish that.

Judai took one look at Rei, who was looking at the trophy he'd just won, and said, "Crap, that's right, I did. Sho!" Judai turned to his friend, a desperate look in his eyes, and hissed, "I need help!"

Sho nodded, sensing the urgency. "Okay, but let's take this outside. My brother's waiting." Muttering, Sho added, "I can't believe I _beat_ him last round."

He, Judai, and Rei headed outside, where Sho told Rei that he wanted to spend some time alone with his best friend since he hadn't seen him in years. Rei decided to give the boys a few minutes and go check out the rest of the park. She told Judai she'd meet up with him later.

Once Rei was out of earshot, Sho asked, "Okay, so what's going on, Aniki? Why are you with Rei?"

"That's the thing!" Judai said, slightly freaked out. "She did something to me, and I don't know what's going on!"

"Huh?"

Judai took a deep breath before explaining as best he could, "Okay, she's been following me around for a couple years, and one day she made dinner for me, and I've been feeling kinda weird ever since."

"What do you mean, weird?"

"Well, I can't control myself around her. I keep saying things that I don't mean, but I feel like I _do_ mean them! Like when I called her 'honey' earlier."

"What!?"

"Ah. There you are," a voice behind them said. Turning, Sho and Judai saw Ryo Marufuji, Sho's older brother.

"Nii-san!"

"You're late, you know," he said, crossing his arms. He smirked at Sho.

"Sorry about that," Sho said. "But, as you can see, I ran into Aniki, and he's got a serious problem!"

"A problem, you say?" Ryo turned to Judai. "What is it?"

"Rei's a witch!" Judai said, not sure how else to explain it. "She put some sort of spell on me or something!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "A spell?"

"Yeah, I lo—"

Judai stopped, covering his mouth. Ryo couldn't help but notice this. He sweat.

"Tell me you didn't almost say that..."

Uncovering his mouth, Judai said, "That's my problem! I can't _stop_ saying that! And calling her all sorts of things that I don't want to call her! What do I do!?"

"Hmm. That's a tough one," Ryo said, looking thoughtful. "Any idea how this happened?"

"She made me dinner one night... That's about when this started, actually." Judai was just starting to make the connection between that meal—that _friendly_ meal—and his sudden interest in Rei.

"So, she poisoned the food or something!?" Sho asked, frantic.

Ryo was still perfectly calm, unlike either of the other two, even though Judai wasn't showing it yet. "Hmm. I don't know what to tell you, Judai. If you don't know exactly what happened, there's not much we can do about it."

Judai was trying not to panic when Sho said, "Maybe one of our other friends can help!"

"Just don't call Asuka, okay?" Judai pleaded.

"Why not?" Sho asked. "She may know something, being a girl herself."

"I just don't really want to explain this one to her..."

"But—"

"Ah! There you are, darling!" Rei said as she came running over to the boys.

"Hey, honey!" Judai said, his whole attitude suddenly changing. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Rei asked, starting to flirt. "What about?"

Unable to control himself, Judai wrapped an arm around Rei's shoulders and said, "How much I love you." Then he did something he _really_ couldn't believe.

He kissed her.

That was the final straw—Sho fainted from shock. Watching this, Ryo couldn't hide the disturbed look on his face. This wasn't just a little peck on the cheek—this was a legitimate, lips-to-lips _kiss_.

"Wow," he said. "That _is_ bad..." Silently, he added, _Maybe we _should_ call her._

As the kiss broke up, Rei giggled. "Oh, Judai, you say the sweetest things."

Sho shot up from the ground. "Well, guys! I think I'll go get some food! Anyone want anything?" After seeing _that_, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward, and he wanted to get away from there for a little bit.

Spotting an opportunity, Ryo said, "I'll get it myself."

Rei looked upset. "So, are you guys gonna spend the whole _day_ with us?" she whined.

Judai, very much wanting to stay with these two friends of his, fought against the spell (which was telling him to do as Rei wanted) and said, "I think that's a great idea! We haven't seen them in so long, after all. Why don't we hang with them for a little while, Rei?"

"Okay. I guess you're right," Rei said. "But don't go getting any funny ideas, Ryo! I'm soo over you!"

Again, Ryo sweat. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"So, Rei, Judai?" Sho pressed. "Want anything or not?"

"Sure!" Rei said. "I'll have a tuna salad from that stand near the Blue Eyes coaster!" Her reason for being so specific—get these guys away from her and Judai for as long as possible.

Judai shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really hungry."

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He just wanted to avoid eating around Rei whenever possible after what he'd just learned about that meal she made for him a month ago.

"Okay, then. Be right back."

"I'll come, too," Ryo said, and the two of them walked off.


	2. The Jealous Type

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

Ryo called Ed while Sho called Duel Academy to get hold of Asuka.

"Hello? Is this the principal's office?" Sho asked.

Principal Samejima sighed. "Hello, Sho-kun... Let me guess, you're looking to talk to Miss Tenjoin. You do know she's in class, right?"

"I know! But—"

"No. No need to finish that," Samejima sighed. "I'll send for her at once."

Samejima was getting a little tired of this. Sho called the school a lot these days, panicking and begging to speak with Asuka.

When Asuka answered, she sounded extremely annoyed. Sho had, for the umpteenth time this year, pulled her out of class for some stupid reason (more likely than not).

"Sho!" she scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you, only call during class time if it's an emergency! And, no, 'I'm dueling the world champ soon' doesn't count!" Exasperated, she finished, "Now, think, Sho. Is this an emergency?"

"That depends," Sho answered. "Is Aniki acting weird an emergency?"

"Judai!? He's always weird, Sho!"

"But is he always _this_ weird!?"

Sho put the phone on speaker and hid near Judai and Rei. The spell was out of control, causing Judai to say some of the cheesiest lines ever invented.

"Oh, Judai," Rei said. "You're soo romantic!"

"Well, I've got the most amazing girl in the world," the spell made Judai say. "I've got to make sure nobody steals you away from me, don't I?"

"What!?" Asuka exclaimed, not taking this well. "Was that Rei I just heard!?" She growled. "Why is _he_ with _her_!? I should have known! Sho, don't ever call me again!" Before Sho could explain, she hung up.

"Asuka! Wait! It's not what you think!" Sho said, not realizing that she had hung up on him. "Hello?"

* * *

Asuka stood there for a moment, fuming. "Arg. I don't believe this! Well, only one thing to do now!"

Leaving the office, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Manjoume-kun? Can we talk?" she flirted.

* * *

Sho and Ryo rejoined Rei and Judai, bringing the food with them.

"Oh, boy," Sho muttered. "Did I ever mess up."

"What? Get the wrong thing?" Judai teased.

"Uh, well... We'll talk about it later, Aniki..."

Judai cocked his head. "Okay...?"

"Hey, guys?" Ryo said, blushing furiously. "Can we talk about guy stuff in private?"

He had to get Judai away from Rei for a moment to talk to him about his problem, and he couldn't think of any better excuse.

"Yeah, okay," Judai nodded. "Excuse us for a minute, sweetheart."

"Okay! Good luck with Ryo's 'private business!'" she teased.

Totally embarrassed, Ryo walked off with Sho and Judai, heading to a part of the park that was practically deserted. Once they were alone, he got down to business.

"Well, I just called Ed. He wanted to know where this happened."

"Uh, somewhere in Europe," Judai answered. "Either Britain or Ireland. Or was it Whales...? Anyway, it was somewhere around there. Why?"

"Because Ed said that England's filled with real witches." How Ed knew this, Ryo would rather not know. "They set up shop all across the country."

"Really?" Sho asked.

"So, Rei got her whatever-it-was from somewhere in England?" Judai asked.

"From the sound of it."

"So, what? Do we have to go to England and search the whole country until we find the store she got that thing from!?" Sho asked. "But we don't even know what the thing is!"

"Judai, think. Try to remember the night Rei made you dinner. Did anything seem off about it?"

"Well... I don't think so... She was acting different, that's about all I can say."

"Come on, Aniki!" Sho exclaimed. "There had to be something! Did she give you anything with a funny taste!? A funny smell!? Anything!?"

"Tea!" Judai exclaimed as a light bulb went on in his head.

"Huh?" Ryo and Sho asked, confused by this nonsensical exclamation.

"She made tea! It tasted kinda funny, now that I think about it..."

Ryo nodded. "Okay. That narrows it down to a liquid or something that would dissolve in liquid, which is still too broad. Hmm. What to do?"

"Well, for starters, we should try to figure out what kind of a spell it is," Sho said. "Any guesses?"

"Well, you can rule out gratitude. That kiss was too real."

"Please don't remind me." Judai shuddered. "I have to force myself not to go buy her jewelry when we pass a jewelry store, and you _know_ what kind of jewelry I mean!"

"So, a marriage spell, maybe?" Sho suggested.

"She's got me feeling like...like I can't live without her. Like I need her in my life or it's not worth living anymore." He dropped to his knees, begging, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Ah! That's it!" Ryo said, snapping his fingers. "A love spell! Everything fits. The kissing, the cute nicknames, the romantic compliments. There's no doubt about it. She put a love spell on you!"

"So!?" Sho panicked. "There's probably dozens of those! How can we tell which is the right one!?"

Ever the calm one, Ryo said, "Well, we'll just have to go to England and start looking.

"Well, good luck with that," Judai said sadly. "Let me know what you come up with."

"Huh!?" Sho blinked. "You're not going to help!?"

"You think you can convince Rei to let me go hunting for her little love spell in England? As if she's not gonna wonder what's going on!" After all, Rei was bound to go with them, and Judai didn't see any way around the problem of telling her.

Ryo smiled evilly. "Good point. But who said she had to come?"

"Huh?" Judai blinked.

"Well, you could go and 'prove your love for her' by sending her on an all-expenses-paid trip to an island resort and spa while you work on a 'private' surprise for her in England," Ryo said. "But that's just a suggestion."

Judai pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Mom, hey!" he said when she answered. "I need to borrow a couple grand?" He paused as his mother spoke. "Yes, it's for that crazy girl I have inexplicably fallen for."

* * *

The boys rejoined Rei after that.

"So, Ryo? Solve that little problem of yours?" she teased.

Judai didn't wait for anyone to answer. "Yeah, that's all good, Rei, honey. But, anyway, on to more important matters... I've got a surprise for you!"

"A surprise!? For me!? Oh, Judai, darling, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"Well, a guy's gotta treat his lady right, doesn't he?" Judai asked. "I've arranged an all-expenses-paid trip for you to an island resort!"

Getting romantic, Rei said, "Oh, Judai. That's soo sweet."

Judai fought the spell, really not wanting to do what it was trying to make him do.

"Yeah," he said. "I wish I could go with you, but I'll be working on an even bigger surprise for you in Europe." His spelled mind forgot all about the England bit and went for some place more romantic. "Somewhere in Italy, mio amore."

"An even bigger surprise?" Rei said flirtatiously.

"Yeah! And..." Judai ducked behind Ryo, hoping that getting Rei out of sight would help him fight off the spell. "These guys are gonna help me get that together!"

"Wow! So was that what you guys were _really_ doing?" Rei teased.

Grateful for some other excuse, Ryo said, "Well, yes. That's exactly it."

"Yeah! Aniki thought it up earlier!"

Rei was so happy that she thought she might kiss him. "Judai-sama..."

Unable to resist anymore, Judai walked over and wrapped an arm around Rei. "I'm really gonna miss you while you're off on that island. But, as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Sho smacked himself in the face. Ryo sweat a little.

"I'll miss you, too, darling..." Rei said.

That's when she kissed him. Judai wrapped his arms around her, looking like he might start something really dirty if someone didn't stop him first.

Not wanting to see _that_, Sho interrupted, "Anyway, Aniki! We should get going, don't you think!? Nii-san's already volunteered to take Rei to the airport! Meanwhile, you and I are going to my place to get ready, okay!?"

Judai broke away from Rei. "Yeah, okay!"

He snapped out of it suddenly. Whatever it was that he was about to do, he didn't want to do it right now.

Judai and Sho walked off, leaving Ryo with Rei. Ryo took Rei to the airport and stuck her on a plane to the resort, which had been sent especially for her.

* * *

In Sho's limo, Sho muttered, "Geez. That's one powerful spell! Doesn't it know to at least get a room!?"

"I don't even _know_ what I was just doing!" Judai said, slightly horrified.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" Sho asked, wanting to find out as much about this spell as he could.

"I don't know. I mean, I remember it, but I don't have a clue what I was doing."

Honestly, he was still working on figuring out why, too.

"So, at least you don't completely space out!" Sho said. "So the potion we're looking for doesn't cause that."

Judai wasn't sure if that was good or bad—he thought he might be less miserable if he didn't remember doing this stuff afterwards.

* * *

The two of them arrived at Sho's mansion. Well, Sho and Ryo's—they were living together.

"Hey, what was it that you messed up on earlier?" Judai asked. "I mean, weren't you just getting food?"

Sho tensed. "Uh, well... Nii-san should be here soon! I should probably go pack!"

Avoiding the question for his own good, he ran off to pack, leaving Judai alone in the living room. Judai stared after him for a moment, getting a bad feeling.

"What did he do...?"

* * *

Soon after, Ryo came in. Sho was still packing, and Judai was lying on the couch in the living room.

"Well, that takes care of that for now," Ryo said.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Judai was still thinking of what Sho might have done. His theories had ranged from started the Armageddon to called Asuka and told her that Judai was dating Rei.

"Something wrong?"

Judai sat bolt upright on the couch as he realized what Sho had done.

"He called Asuka!"

"What?" Ryo asked.

"Kaiser, would Sho...of course he would be, what am I saying?"

He pulled out his phone and dialed Asuka's number, hoping she wasn't too mad to listen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Asuka, it's Judai."

She hung up before he could say anything else, confirming his worst fears.

"...Crap."

He called her again.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

Hoping to get her attention, he made a weak attempt at a sort of joke. "An antidote to this poison I drank...?"

Ryo decided to give Judai some privacy so he could deal with this. "Well, I think I'll go get ready," he said, walking off to pack.

"Poison!?" What poison!?" Asuka suddenly sounded worried.

"It's a really long story, but someone I thought was my friend slipped something into my drink, and, well..." He wasn't sure how to explain this without angering her more.

"Judai!? Are you okay!?" she said, sounding even more worried at his pause.

Judai hated to worry her, so he said, "Yeah, mostly. It's not a lethal poison... It just causes one heckuva lot of problems for me."

"Oh." Asuka was relieved—and annoyed. She thought he was dying or something! "Okay. Don't scare me like that!"

And she hung up again, mad.

Kicking himself for lying, Judai called her back again.

"WHAT!?" Asuka snapped. "Honestly! You're as bad as Sho!"

"You keep hanging up on me!" Judai said. "What if I really was dying? How would you feel if you knew that the last time you had a chance to talk to me, you just kept hanging up the phone?"

"Look, Judai, I'd love to talk about this, but I've got better things to do." Silently, she added, _Like teach the same class twice._ Really, she didn't want to talk to him right now. "So don't call me again unless it's a _real_ emergency, okay!?"

"This IS an emergency!"

"If it has anything to do with dueling—"

"How about kidnapping, poisoning, and whether Sho stupidly called you earlier today?"

"What!?" Honestly, what did any of those things have to do with anything!?

"It's a really long story," Judai said. "I don't have time to explain right now because I've got to go to England and fix this whole mess I'm stuck in. Just tell me if Sho called earlier, okay?"

He sounded desperate.

Asuka's land line rang. "Hold on, Judai. I've got another call."

"Asuka!"

She picked up the other phone, leaving Judai on hold on her cell phone. Was it just him, or did he hear the faint sound of giggling?

"Sorry, Judai, can we pick this up later?" she asked, suddenly sounding a lot happier.

"...Asuka, did I do something wrong?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Oh, no. Not really," Asuka answered. "My boyfriend's on the line, that's all."

"Oh. You have a boyfriend? When did this happen?"

"Oh, just recently. Hey, Judai. Can we pick this up later, please?"

"...Uh, yeah. I guess..."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then! Bye!"

And, for the third time that day, she hung up on him.


	3. Calling for Backup

**We don't own Yugioh GX.**

Judai stared at the phone. "Sho, when I get my hands on you, you're dead..."

"Okay, I'm packed!" Sho said, walking in with three suitcases.

"Great," Judai said sarcastically, angry at Sho for the betrayal. "'Cause you totally need three suitcases for a trip to England when I live out of _one_ bag!"

"Aniki, you okay?"

Judai sighed. "Yeah. Fine."

Sho was feeling really nervous—had Judai somehow found out that he had called Asuka and told her about Rei? He decided to get onto a safer subject.

"So, how long of a trip did you send Rei on?" he asked.

"She's meeting my mom over there," Judai answered, glad that his mother had volunteered to help him out (though it might just have been because she wanted to go to a spa). "That should keep her busy for a few weeks."

"Oh, okay, then," Sho said. "Gee, I hope that's enough time. We have a lot of ground to cover, after all."

"Think we'll need more help?" Judai asked.

Ryo walked in, carrying one suitcase (further proving to Judai that Sho had packed too much). "Well," he said, "Ed's already on it. After all, he does live in England."

"Oh! Doesn't Manjoume have a house there, too!?" Sho asked.

"Yes. One of five homes he had built around the world, I do believe," Ryo said, nodding. "He's currently building a new one in Rome."

"Which reminds me," Judai said. "If this fails, you guys are gonna have to help me plan a wedding. Because there's no way I'm gonna be able to fight that spell when she's done schmoozing my mom."

Surely Rei thought that Judai aimed to propose—he'd sent her to a resort, saying he'd be working on a bigger surprise in Italy!

Sho looked uncomfortable. "What!? I can't do that! I'm still single, you know!"

"Okay," Ryo said. "But let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ryo could help him—he had plenty of experience, being Fubuki's best friend (long story, don't ask), but he'd rather not.

"So, then, should I call Manjoume and ask for his help, too?" Sho asked.

Judai nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Careful, Sho," Ryo warned. "You know he has twelve different numbers. Try not to call the wrong ones again."

"Easier said than done since he uses a different number depending on where he's at or what he's doing!"

Having become a famous Pro Duelist, Manjoume had a lot of people who wanted to get hold of him. You would think that his friends would have his personal phone number, but you would be wrong—only a select few acquired that number.

"Let's see, should I call his home in China or his English secretary first?" Sho wondered. Silently, he continued, _Maybe his Pro League sponsor? When's his next match?_

"Forget it," Judai said. "I've got his cell number, and he always answers when it's me because he thinks I want to duel. I'll call him."

Sho gaped at Judai as the brunette dialed the number. After a couple rings, Manjoume picked up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

From the attitude—and the way his conversation with Asuka went—Judai decided he'd better bait Manjoume a bit. That way, he'd definitely show up to help.

"Just thought you'd like to know, I'm officially champion of Japan. Also, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. It's _really_ important."

That first statement had the desired effect. "WHAT!?" Manjoume demanded. "How the hell did you beat Sho!? He's better than me even!"

"Well, I did," Judai said, wanting to get back on topic. "So, about this thing I needed help with..."

Manjoume's one-track mind was still stuck on the whole Judai beating Sho thing. "_Unbelievable!_ Simply _unbelievable!_ Okay, that's it! Let's duel! Where are you!?"

...Well, it worked. A little too well. "I'll duel you on one condition: You help me out with this."

"What!?" Manjoume hissed.

"I've been trapped in a relationship by someone I call a friend, and I need help figuring out what spell she's got me under," Judai said, giving the short version. "A literal spell that she got from a witch."

"_What_!?"

"I know, it sounds crazy, but I'm serious."

"What did you do now, you idiot?"

"I let Rei make dinner for me! And she poisoned the tea."

"That crazy girl again," Manjoume muttered. "Okay. What do you need, exactly?" he asked Judai.

"I need help figuring out where she got it because the person that sold it to her _has_ to know how to undo it, right?" Panicking, he continued, "I just need to break this spell before I wind up proposing to her! And my parents want a restraining order!"

"Okay, okay, I'll help," Manjoume said, trying to calm the brunette down. "Where'd she get this thing?"

"Somewhere in England. I think. It's somewhere in the UK, at least."

"Judai! Do you expect me to search the whole freaking country!?"

"That's my problem!" Judai said, freaking out again. "I've only got a few weeks, and all I've got so far is Sho, Ryo, Ed, you, and me!"

"Not that I care but why only a few weeks?" Manjoume asked. "Honestly, you sure you aren't Sho again using a different voice to fool me _this_ time?"

Judai blinked. "Uh, I have no idea what that meant, but I sent Rei off to an island resort and told her I'd be working on a surprise for her in Italy, so she's gonna be really, really lovey-dovey when I see her again, and that's gonna be hell for my willpower, and then I'm gonna wind up proposing, and I'm gonna be getting married to her and having kids and—"

He never stopped for breath while saying all that, and Manjoume saw no end in sight.

"Well, hello again, _Sho Marufuji_!" he snapped, trying to get Judai's attention. "Snap out of it already, you idiot!"

Judai took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Imagine you had some girl stalking you, and then she gave you a love potion and you couldn't pull yourself away from her. _That's_ why I'm freaking out, but I get the added bonus of it being a _friend_ who did it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Manjoume said. "I get it already! But I _did_ say I'd help, didn't I? So calm down already 'Sho 2'! Look, if you're that worried, then get everyone you know involved in this wild goose chase of yours. I'll even call my girlfriend and see if _she_ won't help, okay?"

Manjoume wasn't normally this helpful, but he had to stop the birth of another Sho. He was tired of Sho's panicked phone calls, of which everyone seemed to be victims, and he didn't want another person calling him panicking all the time.

"Okay," Judai said. "Thanks, Manjoume."

"That's better. Now hang up so I can call Asuka, okay?"

"...Wait, what?"

Manjoume didn't answer—he just hung up.

Judai stared at his phone for the second time in under an hour.

"Well, that's an interesting development..."

"Well, will he help?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Judai said slowly, "and he's calling his girlfriend, Asuka."

Sho started sneaking out of the room real quietly.

"And I'm calling everyone else!" Judai said, dialing another number.

Sho had almost made it when Judai turned to him and said, "Oh, Sho, by the way, thanks for calling her earlier and telling her I'm dating Rei."

Sho froze, panicking. No doubt Judai was going to kill him for that.

"I'll get you for that later," he said. Then he put the phone up to his ear, waiting for Jim to answer.

Sho ran for his life.

"Hey!" Jim answered, happy to hear from his friend.

"Jim, I need help," Judai said.

"Sure, mate. What do you need?"

* * *

Judai put his phone away after calling Johan. That was everyone.

"So?" Ryo asked. "They're all really going to help?"

"Yeah," Judai answered, "and Jim's bringing his girlfriend—who is conveniently _not_ named Asuka."

He was thinking of his conversation with Manjoume earlier—how he had said he'd call his girlfriend, then said her name was Asuka.

"Why? What's wrong with that name?"

Judai shook his head. "Wow," he said. "And everyone always thinks I'm the simple one..."

"What, you two have a falling out?"

Unfortunately, that question sounded like cheating to the spell, which caused Judai to react defensively.

"No! I—" He covered his mouth as he continued, muffling the rest of that sentence.

Ryo looked at him questioningly.

"Let's stop talking about her, okay!?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about her!"

Ryo crossed his arms, not letting it go. "So, what did Sho do now? It's obvious you two are fighting."

Judai slapped his hand over his mouth, not wanting to say whatever he was about to say. Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" Judai bellowed.

Sho nervously peeked into the room. "Uh, Aniki...? You ready...?"

"Yes. Let's get the hell outta here," he said, storming past Sho and out of the room.

_What's going on?_ Ryo wondered. _Rei isn't here, yet Judai still seems to be affected by the spell._

* * *

As the three rode the Marufujis' private jet to England, Ryo decided to test his theory.

"So, when you called Asuka, it didn't go well?" he asked Judai.

"She hung up the first time when I said my name and only stayed on when I called her back because I said I'd been poisoned," he answered coldly.

"So you _are_ fighting."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"That must be hard on both of you since you were so close in high school."

This last statement had the desired result.

"Yeah, well—" Judai covered his mouth again.

"Was that what I think it was?" Ryo asked.

"The thing I'll forever call 'The Great Betrayal'?" Judai asked. "Yeah..."

"But Rei isn't even here."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Yeah!" Sho said. "What caused it this time!?"

"I don't know," Judai said.

"My words," Ryo answered.

Judai raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate on that, Kaiser?"

"The things I said about you and Asuka. I'll repeat them for you. But, this time, let everything you have to say out. Okay?"

"I'd rather not."

Ignoring this, Ryo said, "Ready? Here goes. You two had a falling out. You're fighting with her. You were both so close in high school."

"I have Rei," Judai said, the spell forcing him to say every word. "It doesn't matter if Asuka's mad at me. I don't need her! I have the most amazing girl in the world!" He covered his mouth, eyes wide, unable to believe what he'd just said. "And I'm suddenly tempted to strangle you," he added, removing his hand.

"So, this thing reacts to thoughts about other girls, too?" Sho asked.

"Seems like it," Ryo confirmed. "It's getting easier to find, though, I hope."

"Geez!" Judai muttered. _I hope Asuka doesn't show up... She won't have to hear me talking about how great Rei is, at least._


	4. The Search Begins!

**New chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

**WARNING: OC**

Manjoume's home was filled with guests when they arrived.

Kenzan looked as Judai, Sho, and Ryo entered. "Ah! Aniki! There you are!"

Everyone turned.

"Hey, guys," Sho said. "How's it going, Jim!?" He ran over to the tough guy with the crocodile on his back and hid behind him, still worried that Judai might try to kill him.

Jim didn't even bother asking what was wrong with Sho. He just answered his question. "Oh, not bad! Can't complain. By the way, this here's my girlfriend, Akiko." He gestured to a woman with short blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red tube top and a black leather skirt.

"Hey. What's up?" she said nonchalantly. In fact, she seemed unusually calm—or maybe bored—considering they were here to look for a cure for a love spell.

"Ask him," Ryo said, pointing at Judai.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing," Johan said. "Can you please repeat what you said on the phone in a manner that _doesn't_ befit Sho here?"

Judai looked around at the assembled group. Johan, Kenzan, O'Brien, Ed, Manjoume, Fubuki, Ryo, Sho, Hayato, Jim, Akiko, Momoe, and, for some reason, Misawa and Tania. How those last two had gotten here when they had been in Dark World—or how they even knew about his problem—he'd ask later. The person he was looking for, however, wasn't here.

"I take it your girlfriend didn't want anything to do with this, Manjoume?" he asked. Even though he wanted her to stay away so he wouldn't be talking about the greatness of Rei around her, he was still upset that she wasn't here.

"She'll be by later," Manjoume answered. "She's as busy as Junko, and they _both_ need to get a leave of absence from their bosses first. So, Judai, or should I say 'Sho 2', care to put this into a language the _rest_ of us can understand?"

Judai started off calmly enough. "Rei's been following me around ever since she graduated from Duel Academy. I guess she got tired of me not dating her, so she went and got some sort of love spell when she was following me around the UK, and she asked me to eat dinner with her as friends. She made tea, and I drank it, but it tasted kinda funny." He was getting more out of control, so he took a deep breath to calm himself down before finishing, "And the next thing I knew, I was in love with her."

"What!? Really!? Is that even possible!?" Misawa asked.

"Apparently because, I assure you, half the stuff I've been doing and saying lately makes _no_ sense to me."

"So, what you need us to do is split up and search the magic stores in this country one by one until we find the spell, right?" O'Brien guessed.

"Yeah," Judai said, "preferably before Rei gets done on her little vacation slash bonding time with my mother."

"And why is that, Aniki?" Kenzan asked.

"Because I'm probably gonna end up proposing to her then, and I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED!"

"Oh, really?" Asuka asked from behind him. From her tone, she had come in just in time for the end of that sentence.

Judai froze. _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap..._

He turned to face her. "Hey, Asuka. How's it going?" he said, slightly nervous.

"How's it going? I get called away from work to go 'treasure hunting' with Manjoume," she said, then eyed Misawa and Akiko as she muttered, "and apparently everyone and their mother," then turned back to Judai and finished, "and you have the gall to ask me that?"

Silently, she wondered, _Why does Manjoume want a love potion so badly anyway?_

From her attitude, he could tell she was still mad at him for no good reason—well, that, or the whole poisoned thing. "I, uh, think I've got more right to be upset than you do, really...since I'm the reason everyone's going 'treasure' hunting..." Mumbling, he added, "Though I'd use a different word for this..."

"Whatever," Asuka said. "So, where's your girlfriend? Isn't she coming, too?"

That made Judai feel lonely, thanks to the spell. He suddenly missed Rei really badly.

"She's..." He sounded upset, then slapped himself in the face and smiled, sounding a lot happier—and looking bipolar or something—as he said, "on an island resort while I go witch hunting with you guys!"

Asuka sweat. "What are you doing...?"

"_Please_ don't ask that again!" Judai begged. "Or mention you-know-who."

"You mean your girl—"

"NO!" he exclaimed, a look of panic on his face.

Asuka was quiet for a moment, stunned. Then, she said, "Sheesh! So, you miss her _that_ much!? Hmph! Then let's get this over with so you two can get _married_ or something!" She stormed over to Manjoume, standing next to him.

"I—" Judai started. Then he bit his hand, hard—there was no way he was going to say that! When the urge passed, he continued, "...Really wish you people would stop doing that! And I don't _want_ to get married!"

His hand was bleeding, and Asuka was starting to worry about his erratic behavior.

"Judai, are you feeling okay?" she asked. "Maybe you should go see a shrink or something."

"The only thing that's gonna help me is getting this witch hunt over with in the next few weeks before I do something stupid," he answered. "So, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Akiko sighed. "Judai, is it? Come with me so we can get that cleaned, you idiot," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off to the kitchen.

* * *

The group decided to break into teams of two and search for the spell. After doing extensive research to find the names and addresses of every magic shop in England, each pair was given a list of locations to check. Jim and Akiko would be searching together, Kenzan and O'Brien were another team, Sho paired up with Hayato, Ryo and Fubuki headed out together, Misawa and Tania set out, Junko and Momoe teamed up, Manjoume and Ed would be checking local areas to the east and north of Manjoume's home, and Johan and Judai were handling the other local shops. Asuka felt this was ridiculous, so she stayed behind, wondering why she had even agreed to come in the first place.

After an unsuccessful first day, Manjoume, Ed, Johan, and Judai returned to Manjoume's home.

"Well, according to that 'gypsy,' I'd better watch out for stray dogs," Manjoume mumbled.

"I take it you four didn't find anything," Asuka said.

Judai answered, "I'm doomed."

"Don't give up, pal," Johan said. "We've only just started. I'm sure we'll find it and reverse it in time!"

"Johan, each day that passes is another day closer to me marrying Rei and us having little babies that she names after me and growing old with her and—" Grabbing Johan and shaking him, he finished, "—I DON'T WANNA DO THAT, JOHAN!"

Nobody could tell you exactly what he had just said—he spoke faster as he went along. Everyone understood that last part, though. Manjoume and Ed pulled Judai off Johan, who wobbled back and forth with swirls in his eyes for a few seconds. Manjoume slapped Judai, trying to snap him out of it.

"CALM DOWN ALREADY, WOULD YOU!?" he demanded. "YOU'RE MORE OUT OF CONTROL THAN SHO ON HALLOWEEN IN AMERICA!"

Ed shuddered, thinking about it. "Yeah, let's not bring that up, please."

Judai took some deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Sheesh," Asuka said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hate your own girlfriend."

Johan, Ed, and Manjoume panicked, running out of the room, just in case. After all, if Judai was really as bad as Sho had been that night, they didn't want to deal with it. Let Asuka clean up after herself—in these cases, it was every man for himself.

* * *

After another short rant about the greatness of Rei, Judai turned his attention to Asuka.

"Asuka, can we lay down some ground rules?" he asked. "Under no circumstances, even if I am _dying_, do we mention—or contact—the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Under no circumstances do we refer to the Witch as my 'girlfriend.' And, under no circumstances do we say 'marriage,' 'date,' 'Judai's girlfriend,' or any other words even _remotely_ similar to those with me in the room. Okay?"

"Why? You're acting really weird, 'lover boy.'"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!" he exclaimed. "At least, not voluntarily..."

"Whatever," Asuka said, not believing him. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you acting so weird?"

"Why are we looking for a love spell? More importantly, why are we specifically looking for either a potion or something that dissolves that makes the victim unable to control their own emotions when it comes to the person who casts the spell, even if that person is, oh, say, AT AN ISLAND RESORT WITH THE FREAKING VICTIM'S MOTHER!?"

He was tired of her acting like he was the bad guy—he was the victim here! He took some deep breaths.

"What?" Asuka asked. She was finally listening.

"I _need_ to find this specific love spell before Rei gets back from that vacation I sent her on! My mom's there, trying to buy me more time, but I can't search all of England!" He was freaking out again. "Who am I kidding, I'm gonna end up married to Rei with little stalker-witch babies running around pretending to be the Maiden in Love and Avian on their wedding day!"

"Judai, you aren't making any sense."

"REI GAVE ME A LOVE POTION!"

Asuka didn't respond—she was still absorbing the fact.

Judai continued, still panicking, "She put something in my drink, and that's the poison I mentioned earlier, and I can't control myself, and I keep saying things that I don't even know what they mean or where they're coming from and—"

"Judai. Calm down," Asuka said. "You sound like Sho at that Halloween party." She shuddered, thinking, _And that's when his panicked phone calls started, too._

Judai took some deep breaths, trying to calm down, which was easier said than done.

"So, basically what you're saying is you don't love Rei?" Asuka asked when he seemed a little calmer.

"Of course I—" Judai began, the spell influencing his words. He bit his hand again to stop himself.

"Judai?"

"...Please don't ask me that again... I can't answer without injuring myself," he said, looking at his bleeding hand.

"So, it won't let you answer truthfully?"

"Rule number 1 when asking me questions about Rei... Don't ask. The answer I give you will be heavily influenced by this stupid spell."

"Hmm." Asuka walked over and pulled Judai into a hug.

"A-Asuka...?"

"I'm sorry, Judai," she said. "I thought you loved her for real. Don't worry, though. We'll find a way to break the spell."

That's when she realized that hugging him wasn't very smart. The spell would probably make him get angry with her or something any second now... Or not?

"Huh? This isn't triggering the spell?" Asuka asked, confused.

"Yeah, which I don't get..."

"I thought for sure it would, too," she said, letting go. "Is that the first time a girl other than Rei has done anything like that?"

"No," Judai answered, thinking of all the other girls who had come up to him and started flirting when Rei wasn't around. "The thing is, the others all triggered the spell. I don't get why you didn't..."

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense. Maybe the spell's wearing off?"

"I doubt it. If it were something that wore off, Rei probably would have given me more sometime."

"Then what's going on?"

Judai didn't say anything—he was trying to think of an answer that made sense. Before he could, his phone went off. He checked the caller ID before answering, making sure it wasn't Rei, then he answered.

"Mom?... What do you mean, you think you like her?"

"Huh!?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Mom, let me remind you that she has been stalking me for years and is forcing me to go out with her!" Judai hadn't even bothered trying to explain the whole spell thing to his parents. "Don't fall for her little tricks! She's a monster!"

Normally, Judai wouldn't talk about a friend this way, but Rei had betrayed his trust, so he didn't really think of her as a friend at the moment.

Asuka just stared at Judai, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, okay, well you _better_ have been kidding!" he said after a moment, still irritated. Then he hung up without another word. "Geez..."

"What was that?" Asuka asked.

"My mom's spending some quality bonding time with Rei right now, and she apparently thought it would be a real hoot to call me and say, 'Hey, I think your stalker-girlfriend is really sweet! You should keep her, especially since I'm pretty sure this is the only way you'll ever get married, and I would like to be a grandmother at some point in my life!'"

"What!?"

"Yeah, she's got a sick sense of humor..."

His phone rang again. Too annoyed to bother with caller ID, he answered.

"What?"

That was a mistake.

"Hi, darling! How are you?" Rei asked.

Instantly, upon hearing her voice, he fell under the spell's complete control. He had been away from Rei too long, so the spell's power was overwhelming.

"Hey, sweetheart!" he said. "I'm fine, just missing you. So, how's that resort?"

"Huh!?" Asuka exclaimed. That was a drastic attitude change!

"Well, it's okay," Rei answered. "I think your mom's starting to like me, finally."

"Hey, that's great!" he said, looking slightly pained as he kept fighting the spell. "Now all that's left is my old man."

"Judai! What's going on here!?" Asuka demanded.

"Hey, do you mind?" Judai said, covering the mouthpiece. "I'm on the phone."

He really didn't want to say that.

"What was that!?" Asuka had seemingly forgotten about the spell.

Rei said that the resort was lonely without him. She told him that she wished he was there with her. Judai's hand was shaking as he tried to make himself hang up or drop the phone.

"Aw, don't worry, honey. We'll be together again soon enough."

Asuka saw the trembling and decided to try something, her anger vanishing when she remembered the spell. She leaned in and kissed Judai on the cheek. After all, a hug didn't trigger the spell, so this should be fine.

The spell weakened, and Judai took advantage of his opportunity. "Hey, listen, I gotta go," he said. "Y'know, work on that other surprise! I'll talk to you later, okay?" He hung up without waiting for an answer.


	5. Day Two and Everyone's Failing Miserably

**Alright, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

Asuka stared at Judai for a moment. "Judai?" she asked finally. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what that did," Judai said in awe, "but I am _never_ answering my phone without you in the room again."

"So, I take it that was—"

"Yes."

"That's worse than I thought. Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"See? I don't even know where that stuff came from!"

"Judai..." She hated seeing him so upset. _I've got to do _something_ to cheer him up,_ she thought. "Hey, wanna pass the time with a duel?"

"I don't really feel like dueling, Asuka," he answered. Sure proof that something's wrong with Judai Yuki—he doesn't want to duel.

"Oh, come on," Asuka persisted. "You love dueling, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's go. You and me. It will take your mind off this for awhile."

Judai hesitated before saying, "Okay."

* * *

Later that night, Ed, Manjoume, Johan, Judai, and Asuka were gathered in Manjoume's living room. Johan, Manjoume, and Ed were getting calls from the other teams detailing their progress—or lack thereof.

Johan slipped his phone back into his pocket, saying, "Well, that was O'Brien. No luck there yet, either."

"Jim called and said they're nowhere near town," Manjoume said. "They're camping in the woods."

"The Kaiser said that Fubuki got them both thrown majorly off course running from his crazed fan-girls," Ed said. "They've gone in the exact _opposite_ direction from where they were headed!"

"Nii-san..." Asuka couldn't believe her brother. _This isn't the time for _that_!_

Judai groaned. "Leave it to the 'master of love' to do that..."

Getting out of arm's reach, Johan said, "Don't worry, Judai! We're going to find that spell even if we have to search for the rest of our lives!"

"But it's going to be totally useless if you spend your whole lives searching for it... Give up when I get married," he said dejectedly as he lay down on the couch.

"You're not going to marry Rei, you hear me!?" Asuka said.

"Believe me, I don't want to, but it's gonna happen eventually..."

"Oh, no, it won't! I won't let you!"

Judai looked at her and said, "What are you gonna do, kidnap me? Because you wouldn't find me complaining if you did."

"Yeah, '_hon_'!?" Manjoume said, placing heavy emphasis on the word hon. "What _are_ you going to do!? It's not like you can just ask him not to marry her, right!?"

"Yeah, I guess not, but..."

Judai glared at Manjoume. "Why do I have the sudden urge to hit you...?"

No sooner did he say that than the urge was replaced with loyalty to Rei. Suddenly, he didn't care so much.

He moaned, draping his arm over his face. "And, suddenly, the urge is gone..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that right now," Johan said. "I say we all get some sleep and resume the hunt as early as we can tomorrow."

"Good idea. _Someone_ clearly needs some rest!" Manjoume said, looking right at the brunette on his couch. "Sho 2," he muttered.

Judai didn't move from his spot. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Go ahead, sleep."

"I'm talking about _you_, you idiot!" Mumbling, he added, "I'm beginning to miss Sho!"

"Funny story, I'm not tired."

"Really?" Johan asked. "Why not? Sho's always out like a light after having fits like that!"

As Judai lay there on the couch, his arm draped over his face, he was starting to think that he was the only one who didn't have any idea what had happened with Sho and that Halloween night. Even Misawa seemed to know about Sho's panicked phone calls (but he wasn't sure what had happened to cause them), though nobody really knew how.

"You know, one of these days, I'm gonna ask what the heck you're all talking about," Judai said. "But, right now, I just don't care."

"Judai, you should get some rest, you know," Asuka said. "All this stress isn't good for you."

Judai didn't answer. It took a moment for the others to realize he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hmph! I knew he was tired!" Manjoume said. "Who wouldn't be after acting like _that_ all day!?"

"Judai..."

The other boys headed for bed. Once they were gone, Asuka walked over and kissed Judai's cheek.

_I promise you, Judai_, she thought. _One way or another, I'm gonna break this spell. It's going to be okay, Judai..._

As she made her way to her room, Asuka decided that she would help them search tomorrow. She planned on tagging along with Judai and Johan. That way, she could help if Rei called. She still wasn't sure what had happened earlier that day, but she wasn't complaining. If it ended those hated phone calls from the little traitor, then that was good enough for her.

* * *

Judai woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Moaning in irritation, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Aniki?" Sho answered. "I'm scared, and Hayato's tired of listening to it! No one said that these witches loved dark and gloomy stores and always talk like they want something _awful_ to happen to you! Why the heck did Rei come into one of these stores!? There's a black cat in _this_ one that won't stop staring at me!"

Judai groaned; it was just his luck that his best friend would be calling him about some stupid fear when he had more problems than all their friends combined.

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, Sho, but I've got bigger issues right now," he said, managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I know, but these stores almost feel evil!" Sho said, freaking out. "What, is Rei a _real_ witch or something!? Why's that lamp dancing!?"

Ignoring the last, random part, Judai said, "Sho, in my opinion, there is nothing in this world more evil than Rei. She'd have to go to Dark World to find something more evil."

At first, Judai thought Sho didn't hear him. "That's it!" he said out of nowhere. "I'm outta here! My own shadow just said, 'Hello!' Hayato, let me know when you're done looking!"

"What!? Again!?" Hayato's voice asked in the background.

"So, you think Rei's a witch?" Sho asked, suddenly sounding a lot calmer. "What if she made that spell on her own, then!?"

Judai sat bolt upright. "Don't you _dare_ suggest that! There's no way she could have made it herself! She had to have bought it here somewhere!"

"Well, with how bad these shops are, I'm beginning to wonder...Hayato! Is that _another_ magic charm!? We're supposed to be looking for that love potion, not shopping for stuff to improve your luck in life!

Judai groaned, thinking that if he listened to this much longer, he was liable to cry. "I gotta go..."

"Aniki?" Sho asked as Judai hung up.

Johan walked in, full of confidence. "Good morning, sleepy head!" he said cheerily. "You ready to resume our search!?"

Judai groaned and flopped face-down on the couch.

"Huh?" Johan blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm doomed, that's what's wrong!" he answered, his voice muffled.

Johan crossed his arms. "Well, with an attitude like _that_ you are! Come on, if you give up now—"

"Give up!?" Judai demanded, sitting up. "Sho's gonna be in a mental institute by the end of this, and Hayato's spending his latest paycheck BUYING THE FREAKING CRAP THEY'RE SELLING!"

Johan took a step back. "So, they haven't found it, then?" Silently, he added, _Not again, Sho!_

Judai flopped back onto the couch. "Only if Hayato's bought it."

"Aw, don't worry so much. Are you saying that you don't trust them? They know what they're doing. So they're getting a little sidetracked. At least they're going in the shops. Fubuki had to stop by a costume shop this morning to avoid his crazed fans, so they haven't even been in one shop yet!"

It would probably have been best if Johan had kept this last bit of bad news to himself. Judai groaned again, looking ready to start ripping his hair out.

"Don't worry about my brother," Asuka said as she entered the room. "Ryo will be sure to make him make up the lost time. Count on it! He'll regret being so stupid."

Judai didn't answer.

"Okay, get up!" Asuka ordered. "You're wasting time you could be spending trying to find that stupid love potion! Do you want to marry Rei without even putting up a fight!? 'Cause, if you do, let me know, and I'll tell everyone else to give up, too!"

Johan was stunned. _Wow. She's kinda scary..._

Judai stood up. "For the record, I've _been_ fighting. It just isn't working so well."

"Then I guess it's time to move to Plan B," Asuka said. "If Plan A isn't working, then you just have to try something else! It's just like in a duel when your opponent ruins your plans for victory and you have to either come up with a new plan or surrender!" She paused, then finished, "It's your turn, Judai. Make your move."

Judai nodded. "Right."

"Great!" Johan said. "So, are we going now? Manjoume and Ed already left!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Judai said.

He ran out, with Johan and Asuka tagging along.


	6. Insanity: Is it Inherent?

**Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

A week later, they still hadn't found anything. All but two teams were heading back to Manjoume's place—Sho, Hayato, Ryo, and Fubuki were the only ones still looking. Ryo had indeed made Fubuki make up for the lost time, but he had overdone it. His team had to take a break for a couple of days when Fubuki got sick.

At Manjoume's home, he, Ed, Asuka, Johan, and Judai were gathered in the living room for what Judai viewed as their most depressing meeting yet.

Johan, putting his phone away, said, "I see Sho's losing it again..."

"Great," Manjoume said, clearly annoyed by the news. "How bad is _this_ one?"

"Don't ask. The good news is he's more at home in magic shops now," Johan said hopefully. "Hayato said that, though crazy, he's more alert."

"Great. Perfect!" Judai said, heavily sarcastic.

"Hey, I just said that he's more—"

"CRAZY!"

"Oh, don't worry about that Judai," Ed said. "He's still recovering from the last time he went nuts. I say it's a good thing he's doing it all at once."

"Yeah," Manjoume agreed. "At least right now we're all _expecting_ him to call us twelve or more times a day to panic over something _stupid_."

"I'm just glad it's almost summer break," Asuka said.

Judai groaned. He was starting to think that he was the only one who was concerned about Sho's mental health. Everyone else seemed more preoccupied with how much he was going to bother them after he snapped, not the possibility of him being institutionalized.

That's when his phone rang. He answered, assuming it was Sho, not even realizing that Manjoume's phone had gone off as well.

"Yeah, what now, Sho?" Judai asked as Manjoume answered his own phone.

The voice that answered was _not_ Sho—it was female. "Huh? Silly! I'm not Sho!" Rei giggled.

Judai sweat, suddenly realizing his mistake—though it was too late for that.

"Hi, Sho... What do you want...?" Manjoume said, clearly annoyed at the blunette.

"So, darling? How's that surprise coming along?" Rei asked Judai. "I just can't wait to see it!"

In the background, Manjoume sarcastically said, "No, Sho I _don't_ want any black jewels of 'darkness,' thank you very much."

"It's coming along great, honey!" Judai answered enthusiastically. "I don't want to ruin the surprise, so I'm not saying anything else about it. Man, I miss you. How's it going with my mom?"

"Actually, your dad's here now, too!" Rei said happily. "He said I make a mean curry!"

"Well, you _are_ a great cook, Rei!"

"Sho! I just said I DON'T want that stupid thing! Forget it and go find that love spell!"

Combine the noise in the background with the way his conversation with Rei was going, and Judai was contemplating other ways to get out of his hated relationship with Rei.

"Aw, thanks, darling. I sure miss you!" she said.

"I miss you, too. My life's empty without you around. I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Judai! Snap out of it!" Johan said. "You don't really mean that!"

Judai covered the mouthpiece and said, "Hey, butt out, will you, Johan? I'm on the phone!"

"Okay, that's it!" Asuka said. "Come here, you!"

Right there, in front of everyone, Asuka grabbed Judai and kissed him full on the lips. Ed and Johan were stunned—and worried. How would Judai, under the spell's power, respond to that?

"Uh, Asuka. Is that smart?" Johan asked.

Manjoume hadn't noticed that his girlfriend was kissing Judai. "SHO! QUIT BEING STUPID! DO YOUR JOB, ALREADY!" he bellowed.

Judai, eyes wide, dropped his phone. Ed and Johan were left speechless. Manjoume finally noticed the action going on in the room.

"Hold on, Sho," he said. Taking a closer look at the scene, he covered the mouthpiece and asked, "What was that?"

"Judai, now!" Asuka said. "Hang up on her while you still can!"

Judai was standing there, stunned. He definitely hadn't expected _that_, but he sure as heck appreciated it.

"Judai?" Rei's voice came from the phone. "Judai-sama? Are you still there?"

He grabbed the phone and hung up without another word. The group stood there in silence for a moment.

"Okay, what just happened?" Johan asked finally.

"Better, Judai?" Asuka asked the brunette.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Wait. I'm still confused," Johan said, holding up his hands. "Care to fill me in?"

"No, Sho," Manjoume said. "Something weird just happened. I can't explain it, but..."

He got up and left the room, still talking to Sho as he tried to explain what had just happened—and get the guy back on track.

"I don't know why, but Asuka doesn't trigger the spell," Judai answered Johan. "She weakens it."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Ed protested. "Shouldn't she make it stronger, being a girl?"

Judai shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't have a clue. All I know is I'm not complaining."

"Well, it looks like we just found ourselves a backup plan!" Johan said happily. "If we can't find the potion and learn about the cure in time, Asuka here should be able to prevent an immediate marriage by staying with you for awhile."

Judai stared at his phone like it was a ticking time bomb, knowing that it was just a matter of time before Rei called back to find out why he had hung up on her.

Reading his expression, Johan asked, "Want me to hang onto that for awhile?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation, holding the phone out to Johan like it was some diseased animal.

"Okay," Johan said, taking the phone. "I'll keep an eye on it th—"

Judai's phone rang. Johan looked at the screen.

"Judai? It says it's your dad."

Judai grabbed the phone, having a bone to pick with that man.

The first thing out of his mouth: "Dad, WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING HER FOOD!?"

_So, the parents like her, then?_ Asuka thought. _NO WAY! Not in a million years am I ever letting _that_ happen!_

"Uh-huh," Judai said. "Yeah. Dad, I'm not having this conversation with you." He sounded irritated. "I know Mom was joking, but I'm not sure about you!" And, with that, he hung up, declaring, "I'm disowning myself!"

"How bad is it?" Johan asked, slightly stunned. He'd never seen Judai like this before.

"My mom's teasing me about how the only way I'm ever gonna settle down is if some girl puts a spell on me, and my dad likes her cooking, so he thinks I should _keep_ her!"

"OKAY!" Asuka yelled. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

She snatched Judai's phone and stormed off, planning to give his parents a piece of her mind.

The boys were stunned.

"Wow," Ed said, unable to believe the words coming out of his own mouth. "She sure is scary..."

* * *

That night, Judai got some more bad news—Sho had gotten so bad that Hayato had thought it best to cut their hunt short and go to the hospital.

"So, Sho's gone totally nuts, huh...?" Judai muttered, his eyes closed, head resting on the back of the couch. "Can't say I'm surprised. I said that he should've stopped when he went crazy."

Asuka came in to check on him. "Judai? You okay?"

"That's..." he started, then thought better of it. "Can I get back to you on that one?"

"It's going to be okay," she said. "This isn't the first time Sho's gone crazy, you know?"

"Great," Judai said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better. _That_ fixes everything!" He stood up, anger coursing through his veins.

"You're thinking about Rei, aren't you?"

Suddenly, all his rage drained out of him. Judai sat back down and put a hand on his face. "What am I gonna do...?"

Asuka sat beside him, saying, "Don't worry, Judai. We'll think of something."

He didn't answer.

"I know. How about I go and finish the hunt for them?" she suggested.

"I'm gonna be meeting Rei in two weeks," Judai answered. "I doubt you'll be back by then."

"Judai. Don't give up. There must be some—"

"Just stop, okay?" he said, depressed.

"I'm sorry..."

Judai sighed. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. You're just trying to help, and I'm..."

_Judai. Don't give up. Please don't give up! There must be some way!_

Subconsciously, Asuka hugged her depressed friend.

"Asuka?" he asked, confused and slightly stunned.

"I'm so sorry, Judai..." she said, holding him tighter.

He looked at her for a second before hugging her back. Johan walked in on this scene.

"Uh..." he said awkwardly. "Am I interrupting something?"

Not looking at his friend—or letting go of the blond—Judai said. "If you've got more bad news, I don't want to hear it."

"No. Good news," Johan said. "I'm going to go look after Sho while Hayato finishes his search!"

"_I've_ got the bad news," Manjoume said as he entered the room.

"How did I know that was coming?" Judai muttered, letting go of Asuka.

Manjoume held up Judai's phone. "While playing secretary today, I got a call from your mom. She loves Rei. And she doesn't want to stall her anymore. So, they're cutting their vacation short and should be here within a week."

Judai stood up, his eyes wide. "What!?"

"See for yourself," Manjoume said, handing Judai his phone.

Judai called his mother. "Mom, what's going on?" He was quiet for a moment as she answered. "I see. You've completely lost your mind. I'll let you go look for it, then." He hung up, looking more upset than he had before.

"What did she say?" Johan asked.

"Johan, do me a favor: kill me now."

"What!?" the other three demanded.

"My parents have gone off the deep end, and they're 100% behind the idea of us getting married! I mean, before I had the whole 'not gonna pay for this' thing to keep me from trying. Now there's nothing to stop me! I'm gonna be married to Rei within the year!"

"Wow," Manjoume said. "Tough break."

"Yeah, sorry, pal," Johan added.

"Damn..."

"No..." Asuka said, her voice filled with venom and barely above a whisper. Her hands were clenched into fists and shaking. "No way... NO WAY IS THAT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

All but Judai were stunned—the brunette didn't even look up as he asked, his voice hopeless and lifeless, "Yeah, and how are you gonna stop it?"

"I'm finding that antidote if it kills me, THAT'S HOW!" she said before running off.

The three stared after her for a moment.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just got dumped...?" Manjoume wondered.

"Asuka, wait!" Judai called as he ran after her.


	7. The Cure

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

In the entrance hall, Ed was greeting some of their returned friends—Jim, Akiko, Kenzan, O'Brien, Misawa, and Tania. He had just filled them in on the details about Rei and Judai's parents when Asuka ran past them and out the door, followed shortly after by Judai.

"Hey, Judai!" Ed called after him. "Where are you going!?"

"If I had to guess, anywhere but here," Jim said.

"Really?" Kenzan looked at Jim. "Why's that?"

"Because he's got a crazy friend, because the antidote still hasn't been found, because his parents love that crazy little girl... Take your pick," Akiko said, a lame look on her face.

Misawa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I see what you mean, but will that really work? We still don't know what kind of spell was cast on him. All we know is it's a powerful love spell, so what happens if that deadline comes up and he isn't here? For all we know, he could be forced to return."

"Ah! That's just not fair," Tania said.

Akiko shrugged. "Who said life was fair?"

* * *

Asuka had boarded the first of many trains she was taking to get to those shops that Hayato and Sho wouldn't be checking. Just as the train was pulling out of the station, Judai walked up and sat down beside her.

"So," he asked, "what happens if we don't find anything?"

"Oh, we'll find it! We have to! There's no way you're marrying Rei!"

"...Asuka..."

That's when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was his dad, so he answered, albeit reluctantly.

"Dad, what do you want?"

His dad started talking about how much he liked Rei, then started in slowly on "the talk." He added a line about cute grandkids as a joke.

"Dad, I'm not doing this," Judai said, his patience wearing thin. "It's not up for debate!"

"May I talk to him?" Rei asked. "Please?"

"Sure, sweety!" Judai heard his dad answer. "Here you go."

He couldn't hang up in time—a moment later, he was talking with Rei.

"Hi, Judai-sama!" she said happily. "I guess you've heard the news!"

"Hey! I'm so glad that my parents like you, Rei!" His attitude changed drastically, as it always did when he was talking to Rei.

Asuka ignored the situation. She was focused entirely on getting to those last few shops, which might require some sacrifices.

"Yeah! They love me! They said I'm just like you!" Rei said, making Judai want to bang his head against the wall. "So they think we're perfect for each other!"

Judai winced. "That's great! So..." He looked at Asuka desperately. "Where are you right now? Manjoume said you were coming here? I thought I was meeting you in Italy?"

Then he had to explain about how he was staying with Manjoume at his home in England while preparing the surprise and how they had been planning to head over to Italy to meet her when the time was right. To his relief, she didn't find anything at all suspicious about that (thank goodness Manjoume didn't have a house in Italy...then it would have been harder to explain).

As he finished up this explanation, the train was pulling into the first stop. Asuka glanced at Judai.

_Sorry, Judai,_ she thought. _But we're in public, and you know how rumors spread. If Rei found out about me helping you, she might force you into one of those instant weddings! It's for your own good that I leave you here for now._

The train stopped, and Asuka left to board her next train. Judai, who was still on the phone with Rei, started thinking that he would upset his "one true love" if he wasn't there waiting for her when she arrived, so he boarded a different train and headed back.

As her train pulled out of the station, Asuka thought, _Please forgive me, Judai..._

* * *

Judai arrived back at Manjoume's place late. Everyone but Asuka, Sho, Hayato, Ryo, and Fubuki was back by now and was gathered in the living room when Judai walked in. He had managed to get Rei more excited about the "surprise" during the course of the phone call, so Judai was certain he'd find himself in some romantic location proposing to her soon.

"Aniki!" Kenzan said. "You're back! But why?"

"Because the train missed," he said, sounding depressed and hurt.

"WHAT!?" Yeah, obviously Kenzan was worried about that—it sounded like Judai was suicidal or something!

"So, you fake, too?" he said. He was extremely out of character right now, but he'd been betrayed by at least four people in the last few weeks.

Kenzan was totally lost. "What?"

Judai just shook his head. "Never mind."

"So, where's Asuka?" O'Brien asked.

"Don't ask."

Johan had a backpack—he had planned to leave to take care of Sho as soon as possible, and this was the earliest moment available to him.

"Hmm," he said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were abandoned by her." It hit him hard then. "You weren't, were you?" he asked in disbelief.

That's when Judai slammed Johan against the wall. "Watch it, Andersen!" he growled.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!"

"So, I got dumped, and you got left, huh?" Manjoume said. "This isn't like Tenjoin-kun! What's wrong with her!? She's being so cold, just like that last time!"

Manjoume learned an important lesson about watching what you say when Judai's slamming people into walls—Judai glared at him, still holding Johan against the wall.

"You know, this may not be something you can just run away from anyway, right?" Misawa asked.

"Oh, shut up!"

"It'll be okay," Momoe said kindly. "I'm sure life with Rei won't be all terrible! Try to think. Is there anything you li—"

"THE BITCH TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY TRUST AND SLIPPED A POTION INTO MY DRINK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LIFE WITH HER WON'T BE ALL TERRIBLE!?" he bellowed. "THINK BEFORE YOU TALK!"

Momoe backed up, scared stiff. Junko put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, she was just trying to help!" she scolded.

Judai looked away. "I'm sorry. I just..." He let go of Johan.

Apparently some people in this room needed personal experience to get the point—Ed said, "Hmm. Well, maybe this is just another part of your destiny. After all, you did run off alone, and many parents want grandchildren, so maybe—"

He was cut off when Judai slammed him against the wall. "Again with this 'destiny' crap, Phoenix?"

Watching this, Manjoume was starting to worry. _That idiot's going to hurt someone! Or put a hole in my wall. Or both!_

"Alright!" he said. "Quit that! Those are brand new walls! If you damage them, you're paying to get them fixed!"

"I don't give a ** about your **ing walls!"**  
**

Manjoume backed down, fearing that he would be next if he kept messing with Judai. Really, it was like poking a bear with a stick right now. Judai never used words like that!

"Hmph!" Muttering, he said, "You will when you have to pay to fix them."

Karen growled. Jim could tell she wanted to snap Judai out of it—quite literally—and he knew full well what good that would do.

"Judai," he said. "Just calm down, alright, mate?"

"Calm down... Easier said than done, Jim."

Johan decided that, if he was going to get to Sho alive, he'd better leave now. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Seeing this, Judai lowered his head, letting Ed go, and ran off as well.

"Aniki!" Kenzan moved to follow him.

"Let him go," Ed said. "He needs to be alone for awhile."

* * *

Three days later, Judai lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling and counting down the days until doomsday.

"I've survived the Seven Stars, the Society of Light, alternate dimensions, and even Darkness, and now I'm gonna be done in by someone I thought was my friend... Irony, anyone?"

Manjoume came in, saying, "Well, it's not all bad. Hayato's found another shop, and Sho's back to where he was when this whole thing started." Mumbling, he added, "Literally! He woke me up at 4 am last night!" To Judai, he continued, "So Johan and Sho have run off to find the last two shops, so—"

"So Sho can go nuts again?" Judai asked. "Please. As if they're gonna find anything..."

"Well, why wouldn't they?" Manjoume asked. "You said she bought it in this country somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, according to what the Kaiser and Ed decided when they talked on the phone," Judai admitted. "Do you realize how much of this freaking planet Rei's followed me across? If their guess was wrong, the whole world is suspect!"

"Okay, didn't you say that you received the potion here? How long do you think those things can last, anyway!?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Maybe Sho was right. Maybe she made it herself..."

"What!?"

"Rei's a witch, or the devil, I'm not sure which..."

"Oh, come on! She's not _that_ bad!"

"You're right..." he said, draping an arm across his face. "She's _worse._"

"Idiot," Manjoume muttered. "Well, fine. If that's what you think," he said as he walked out, leaving Judai to sulk on his own.

Yubel, having had enough, said, _"Judai, grow up! It's not that bad."_

"Yubel, I am not in the mood for your failed attempt at pep talks right now, in case you hadn't noticed," he said.

"_You're not in the mood for anything! Stop acting like this. If you want, I could give her some—"_

"Is that your answer to everything?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was in the creepiest shop she had ever seen in her life. There were monstrous masks on the walls, floating objects, and a whole lot of weird charms on the shelves.

The old woman running the place wasn't much better. She had a large, warty nose and was dressed in a black robe. She carried a cane with a gargoyle head on top, a red orb in the creature's mouth.

"Can I help you, my dear?" the woman asked as she approached Asuka.

"Well, I—"

"Don't answer that!" the woman said. "Let me take a wild guess. Hmm. You're Asuka Tenjoin. You teach at Duel Academy, and you have a brother who annoys and embarrasses you to no end, correct?"

"Wow! That was amazing! How'd you do that!?"

"Wait, there's more!" the woman said. "You came looking for a secret love potion that is plaguing your dear friend, and you wish to help him. Hmm. I see, I see..."

"H-how did you know all that!?" Asuka asked, startled. "I didn't say—"

"Ah, but you did, my dear. It's all in your eyes."

The woman walked to a shelf at the back of the shop.

"Hmm. I assume you're linked to that young woman who came here awhile ago and asked for my strongest love potion, no?" She took a little green bottle off the shelf and turned to Asuka. "I believe this is what you've been looking for, my dear. But alas, this is a truly powerful spell. It can only be broken by the drinker's true love. They must earn the victim's heart and take their love directly from the 'fake' lover. Their true love is the only one who won't be affected by the spell's protective powers and can get close to them. The spell will bend to the power of their love instead."

Asuka gasped. "W-what!?" Silently, she wondered, _So, is _that_ why the spell wasn't triggered by anything I did!? Am I _really_ his true love!? But that can't be, can it!?_

The woman snickered. "From the sound of your reaction, you're the _true_ true love, I assume."

Asuka blushed. "No way..."

The woman snickered again. "Well, my dear, it seems you have the power to save your 'friend' after all. _But_...it will only work if it's natural, not if it's forced," she emphasized. "He must fall in love with you on his own. If he does, the spell can be broken, and he will be all yours by the hands of fate."

"Oh, boy," Asuka sighed. _This isn't going to be easy..._

She thought back to that day on the train, when Rei called and Asuka left him at her mercy. _He probably hates me for that... Now what?_


	8. Days Until Doomsday

**New chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

As Judai lay there on the couch, his phone rang. He stared at the screen, debating whether to answer. Well, a call from someone with the name Rei seems like a good call to ignore.

Kenzan walked in and asked, "Aniki? How are you doing? Who was that?"

"The bane of my existence."

"You mean Rei?"

"Please, Kenzan," Judai said, "who else has made my life hell lately?"

"Uh, let's see, there's your mom, your dad, and Asuka, right?"

Judai glared at the dino-duelist. "Don't mention them, okay?"

"So, you're still mad at her, then?"

"Kenzan?" Judai warned, his voice laced with venom.

"Hey, it's just a simple question!"

Judai sighed. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Hey, maybe you _should_ talk about it," Kenzan said. "It's not good to keep all that bottled up inside, you know?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And I'm sure _you_ don't want to hear about it."

"Sorry, Judai. No luck," Fubuki said as he entered the room. Apparently he'd just gotten back. "Though I hear you're having serious problems with my sister? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" he snapped.

"Hey, she's my little sis, you know. So I think I have the right to know these things. And since sissy isn't here, you're the only other person who knows. So, what happened?"

Fubuki grinned slightly, ready to listen to anything Judai had to say about the matter. Kenzan, sensing danger, decided to leave the two of them alone for now.

"I _really_ want to talk about it about as much as I want to marry Rei, and I recommend dropping it for your own safety," Judai said coldly.

Fubuki crossed his arms, a stern look on his face. "Judai..."

He sat up suddenly, glaring at Fubuki. "She left me at the mercy of Rei while she runs off on a hopeless goose chase, and she's the only one who can stop me from doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life! There! Are you HAPPY!?"

Slightly stunned, Fubuki asked, "What!? That doesn't sound like _my_ sister! Are you sure it was her!?"

"Yeah, pretty darned," Judai said as he flopped back on the couch.

"Well, I'm sure she had _some_ reason for being so cold." Muttering, Fubuki added, "I mean, she usually only does that with me." Thinking about it, he sighed.

"I'm getting used to it by now..."

That's when Ryo emerged on the scene. "Okay. What's all this about Sho going insane again?" Silently, he added, _This is getting really old, really fast, Sho. _Turning to Fubuki, he asked, "Did you hear that, Fubuki?"

"Yeah, that's bad," Fubuki said, "but I'm more worried about my sister! She just left this poor guy cold and dry!"

"Really?" Ryo asked, looking at Judai.

"I am _so_ not saying it again..."

"Hm. That doesn't sound right," Ryo said. "Judai, what was going on right before she did this? Maybe it's not what you think."

"I'll tell you what I think!" Judai snapped. "I think she's wasting her time, just like you guys have been wasting your time, looking for a cure to this damn spell when all you're gonna find are more ways to drive Sho insane!"

"And where's all of this coming from?" Ryo asked calmly.

"My parents approve... They love her! They're trying to talk me into marrying her, which isn't too hard with that damn spell!"

"What!?"

"And Asuka's the only one who has _any_ chance of stopping it!"

"Really? How?"

"I don't get that either, pal," Fubuki admitted.

"I don't know, but she weakens the spell for some reason," Judai said, clearly irritated.

"Wait, weakens it!? Does my sister have some sort of secret super power that weakens spells!?" Fubuki got all dramatic as he got excited. "That's amazing! Just think of what she could do with her gift!"

Ryo sweat, wondering why he hung out with this weirdo. "Fubuki...I'm sure that's not it."

"Besides, she's not using it, anyway," Judai said bitterly.

"Don't worry! She will when she gets back!" Turning to Ryo, he added, "Right, Ryo!?"

"I guess."

"See!? No worries!"

"Did I mention that Rei's on her way here, and she'll probably beat Asuka?"

"What!?" Ryo exclaimed.

"But I thought we had a little over a week left!"

"My mom's done helping me because she's turned traitor, and my dad sold me out for curry."

Ryo started, "So, what you're saying is—"

"I've been betrayed by my own _parents_," Judai finished.

"Oh, man. That's so sad!" Fubuki buried his face in his arm and started crying.

"So, when are they getting here?" Ryo asked.

"Too soon. They'll be here in four days."

"Well, then, why are you still here?" Fubuki asked, suddenly through bawling. "Shouldn't you take this opportunity to get away from her?"

"I was with Asuka on a train bound for I-don't-remember. Then Rei called and the spell made me come back like an obedient dog or something."

"So? Then don't answer your phone ever! That should work, right?"

"With the way my luck's been going lately? No."

"Well, why not!? The spell can't affect you if Rei isn't around, right!?" Fubuki demanded.

"Fubuki, I learn new things about the spell every day," Judai answered. "I don't know if it can or not!"

"Then why not give it a try first?" Ryo asked. "You should always try things out and see what happens. It could be a good thing, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever," Judai said. He didn't want to set himself up for disappointment—and that would be exactly what he'd be doing if he got his hopes up about another possible escape route.

"Come on," Ryo said. "Let's go find Sho. That should be a good way to test the spell without getting your hopes up."

"Whatever," Judai sighed as he got up to go look for Sho with Ryo. Really, he was certain this wasn't going to work, but he knew that he needed to find Sho before the blunette went completely insane.

Asuka, meanwhile, was starting the long trip back to Manjoume's place, hoping that she could beat Rei.


	9. One Day Left

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

Train-hopping wasn't exactly the best way to travel, especially if your trains kept getting delayed, but Asuka somehow managed to make it back to London—the closest town to Manjoume's home—just one day before Rei would be arriving. As she hurried back to the mansion, Johan and Sho had caught a bus back.

Judai, however, who was still looking for Sho with Ryo, was starting to get anxious, thanks to the spell—Sho could find his way back on his own, and he was with Johan, anyway. Judai just wanted to see Rei.

"Judai," Ryo said firmly, trying to help him deal with the spell. "Try to remember there's a chance that Sho, _your best friend_, has gone crazy again and could really use his friends and his brother! Now, what's more important—Rei, who's fine for now, or Sho, who may not be?"

"Don't ask me that," Judai said, shaking his head. "You don't want me to answer."

"So, is it the spell again?"

"Yes! This stupid spell gets me no matter what!"

"It's okay, Judai. Just calm down. We just have to think of something else, is all."

"I give up," Judai said, lowering his head. He sounded close to tears.

"Well, I guess we should head back, then," Ryo said. "I'm sorry, Judai."

* * *

When the two returned, Fubuki ran out, excited about something.

"You're in luck, Judai!" he said. "She beat her!"

In other words, Asuka was back. "Really," Judai said flatly.

"Ah. Judai. I see you're back." Looking up, the brunette saw Ed out on the balcony, sipping tea.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just..._couldn't_ stay away."

Asuka came out of the house. "Judai?"

"Oh, hi," he said, looking at her. "How was your week?"

There was heavy sarcasm in his tone, but Asuka chose to answer, anyway. "Uh, it was okay. How about you?"

"It totally sucked! Thanks for asking."

He stormed past her into the house.

"Judai! Wait!" she called as she followed him.

Ryo looked up at Ed. "So, stating the obvious, are we? Is it smart to make any such observations with Judai right now?"

Ed shrugged indifferently. "Just don't ask him how he feels about his parents. Or Rei. Or even Asuka, for that matter. Avoid those three subjects, and you'll be fine."

"So you say when you're sitting out of arm's reach on the second floor balcony." Ryo smirked at the younger man.

* * *

"Come on, Judai," Asuka said, following him down the hall. "Don't be like this. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry?" He stopped and turned to her.

"For leaving you like that. But trust me, I had my reasons."

"Of course you did," he said coldly. "How was that pointless search, anyway?"

"Um. Well..." She couldn't very well tell him she had found the cure—the woman had said it wouldn't work if she did. _Sorry, Judai._

Taking her silence to mean that she hadn't found anything useful, Judai closed his eyes. "Thought so."

"I'm sorry, Judai," she said. _But this won't work if I tell you the truth._

"Whatever. I saw that coming, anyway."

"What?"

He just shook his head. "Never mind."

"Judai..." Feeling they could use a change of subject, Asuka asked, "So, Rei's getting in tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah. Her and those idiots I call my parents."

"Now, Judai, that's going a bit far, isn't it?" Mumbling, she added, "I mean, my brother's one, too, but I don't tell everyone that..."

Judai raised his eyebrows at her. "Has Fubuki ever said you should marry someone who wouldn't have any trouble _poisoning_ you? Because pouring something in someone's drink is usually a bad sign."

"Judai, I know you're upset, but—"

"Upset!?" he yelled. "That's an understatement, Asuka!"

Asuka closed her mouth and waited for him to finish.

"I mean, you think you know someone, and the next thing you know, they're taking advantage of your trust and brainwashing your parents! And don't get me started on them! They're never around when I'm growing up, now they're totally useless when I need them! Again! That's just typical! And, to top it all off, it's not like I can just ditch Rei or something! I just tried that, and the stupid spell made me come back!"

"Judai..." _Oh, I'm going to have a fun time with this one,_ Asuka thought. _How can I possibly earn his heart if he's acting like this?_

"It's okay, Judai," she told him. "I'm here, now. So, maybe there's something I can do to—" She stopped, blushing.

"To what!?" Judai demanded.

"Uh, you know! Maybe I can stop this somehow?"

This was awkward. _Oh, great! This is _just_ what I needed! Focus, girl! You can't back down now! He needs you more than ever! You're the only one who can do this. Now toughen up and get this over with!_

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to see you try."

"So, that's it, then? You giving up that easily?"

"There's nothing I can do about this! What do you want from me!? You want me to pretend everything's going to work out somehow? That's not how life works, Asuka! You can't always win!"

Tired of this—and wanting to make him think of something, _anything_, else—Asuka leaned in and kissed him.

_I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Judai's eyes widened as their lips touched, then he pushed her away.

"What the hell was that!?" he demanded.

It took Asuka a moment to respond. "What? Was it _that_ bad?" In her head, she wasn't as calm as she sounded. _Oh, geez..._

Finally the anger left his tone. "Well, no, but..."

"Then what's the problem!? It's not like Rei can see you right now!" Her thoughts: _I'm gonna die. When I get my hands on that Rei..._

"...It's still—"

Asuka knew it was the spell talking when he covered his mouth.

"Fight it, Judai!" she said. "I want to hear how you really feel!" Mentally, she amended, _Well, no, I don't, actually. Rei, I'm gonna kill you!_

"I...kinda liked that," Judai admitted. "But I don't get it! Why are you kissing me!?" And there was the anger again.

"Well..." Looking down, she mumbled, "Arg, this is soo hard..."

"What?"

"J-Judai, there's a reason I left you with Rei like that besides looking for that spell..."

His expression darkened, and his tone was ice cold when he said, "Well, I would be very interested in hearing it."

"Well, for one thing, that happened in public, so I was afraid that, if I tried anything, Rei would hear about it and force you into one of those Vegas weddings." She was having trouble finding the right words, which wasn't a common problem for her. "You know? One of those ones that happens in the heat of the moment? So, just to be safe, I thought it best to leave you alone for the time." She paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm sorry, Judai. I didn't mean to hurt you. In fact, I..."

"You what?" Judai asked.

_Am going to _kill_ Rei, that's what! WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO DO THIS!?_

While she was screaming in her head, she was barely able to find her voice. "I-uh, I mean—you're not—well..." Blushing furiously, she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just don't want to see you marry Rei, okay?"

Judai's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, well, I won't invite you to the wedding, then."

"YOU'RE NOT MARRYING REI ALREADY!" Asuka bellowed. "NOT WHILE I'M HERE, YOU GOT THAT!?"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Judai said, backing up slightly.

She looked startled for a moment. "Uh, sorry, Judai," she finally said. "I don't know what came over me."

Judai just shook his head. "Geez. Now _you're _snapping at people... What's the world coming to?"

"Uh, anyway, Judai? It's pretty obvious you don't love Rei. So, is there someone you _do_ love?" Her thoughts, as usual at the moment, contradicted her words. _Arg. I don't want to hear this. But if he doesn't say what I'm afraid he'll say, I can't do a thing! That's what _she_ said, after all. Be brave, Asuka. You can do this!_

Judai blushed. "Uh...no."

"Oh, really?" Silently, she added, _I should have known!_

"Nope! Nobody at all." He sounded slightly nervous, but Asuka didn't catch that.

"Oh, okay, then," she said. _What's all this crap about "true love!?" He doesn't love _me! She lowered her head. "See you later then..." she said as she turned to walk off.

There was a moment of silence before Judai spoke again, stopping her in her tracks. "It's not like it would matter anyway, right?" he said, depressed. "I mean, sure, there was this girl I thought I might like...but I'm stuck with Rei, so it doesn't matter anymore..."

Asuka looked back and asked, "Huh? Really? Who was it?"

Judai just shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"I don't care!" she said, turning to face him. "Tell me anyway!"

He looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"Well?"

Looking away, he muttered, "I can't do this."

Asuka tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"_Judai, just tell her,"_ Yubel said. _"It's not like it's that big of a deal, anyway! You know it's a doomed—"_

"SHUT UP, YUBEL!"

Asuka eyed him questioningly—he had, after all, just yelled to the heavens out of nowhere.

The brunette sighed. Then, in a voice that was hardly more than a whisper, he said one word: "You."

"What!?" Asuka asked. _Oh, tell me I didn't just hear that?_

"I mean, I don't know if it's love, but..." Judai added hastily.

_Well, it's a start, but..._

"Want to find out real quick?" she asked. "You know, while you still can?"

"...Why?"

"Well, uh, it could be nice to know, right? We can go do something fun together, if you want. You know, like a one night stand?"

It took a moment for her own words to register. _WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SAY THAT!?_

"I'm not sure about that... Might hurt less if we just stayed friends."

"So you're going to let Rei control everything you do, then, like her obedient and _loyal_ pet? You know, you don't have to be so loyal."

Really, Asuka couldn't believe what she was saying. _If my brother knew what I was suggesting here, he'd _kill_ me! Rei, mark my words, you'll pay for this!_

When Judai didn't answer, Asuka said, "Come on, Judai. Let's do this."

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. "Okay."


	10. First, and Probably Last, Date

**Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX. Also, flashbacks are bold.**

Asuka took Judai to town for the day. They started off with a movie—a choice Asuka soon regret.

"Please tell me that _doesn't_ say who I think it does," she begged, looking at the name that had just popped up on the screen: Fubuki Tenjoin.

"Huh," Judai said. "A movie star... Didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, well, I bet he didn't, either! That guy's gotta make up his mind what he's going to be, already! I've seen him in music videos, and on bulletin boards, advertising things, too! Honestly, nii-san. This is getting embarrassing..." She put a hand to her head, sweating.

With a grin, Judai said, "Hey, at least he isn't dragging _you_ along for it."

"If he tried that, I'd kill him," she said seriously. Judai just laughed.

The movie was a romantic comedy, with Fubuki playing the leading role. He spent the better part of the movie trying to get a princess to quit ignoring his existence, making a huge fool of himself in the process. When an enemy kingdom invaded the castle, Fubuki—or Atticus, as his character was called—was the one who saved them all, finally earning the princess's attention and affection.

* * *

When the movie was over, Asuka was sweating. "Yep! That's about right," she said, thinking that her brother wasn't even acting—all he had to do was be himself for that role.

Judai laughed a little. "Well, hey, at least nobody knows that was anything other than acting," he reassured her. "I mean, besides us."

"Yeah, for now, at least..." she muttered.

Judai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you can always change your name and pretend you don't know him," he joked.

"Yeah, I guess. Assuming he doesn't _tell_ everyone about me! Do you know how many times I've had an awkward discussion about him with his fan girls because they wanted to trade places with me!? They all say I'm lucky to have a brother like him. It's getting really old, really fast..."

"You could pretend you've just got one of those faces... Let's see, you'd need an alias, though..." He looked thoughtful.

"Ha, ha. Funny, Judai."

He grinned and looked at her. "Well, you've gotta admit, it could work."

"Whatever. So, now what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... I'm hungry. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Okay. Sounds good to me," Asuka said. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

"So, what are you going to order?" Asuka asked Judai. They had found a nice, quiet restaurant to stop at for lunch.

Judai looked over the menu—everything sounded good. "Hmm...good question," he said.

Asuka just shook her head, smiling. Knowing Judai, he wanted some of everything.

He finally decided—after the waiter had to scribble out five orders—and Asuka took advantage of the wait for their food to enact her plan.

"So," she asked, "other than hanging out with Rei all day, what have you been up to?" Silently, she added, _I've only got one day to win his heart! Every move I make counts!_

"Traveling the world, getting fired at by dragons, traveling through time," he answered casually. "The usual."

"Oh, really? And how'd that go?"

"Great! I dueled alongside the King of Games and a guy from the future!"

"Really!? That's so cool! Now I'm jealous!"

Judai laughed a bit at her reaction. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked. "Besides dating Manjoume, I mean."

"Well, I've started teaching at Duel Academy this year. I graduated from college at the beginning of the year, and Professor Cronos saw to it that I got hired right away! I get the feeling he's still upset about our graduation." She laughed a bit.

Judai laughed. "Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me, considering what he did our third year."

Asuka let out another laugh. "Yeah, I remember that one!" She smiled at Judai as she thought, _Glad to see you've still got that sense of humor, Judai. _She blushed a bit.

"So, how's everything going back at Duel Academy?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual. Kids that sometimes skip class, or work hard, or even both sometimes. Nothing too special. There is this one kid who makes me think of Manjoume, though," she admitted. "Bad attitude, yells at Catnipped Kitty, flirts with the cutest girl in school. You know."

Judai laughed again. "Yeah, that sounds a lot like Manjoume!"

"Yeah, the only differences are he's not rich and he can't pass a test to save his life! He's a real handful."

"Sounds like."

Judai frowned, suddenly feeling a slight twinge of guilt for cheating on Rei.

"Judai?" Asuka asked. "Is something wrong?"

Judai shook his head sadly. "No, nothing's wrong. Just the usual."

"Even now, huh?" _Don't worry, Judai. I'm putting an end to that tomorrow._

"Yeah."

"So, what, you're not going to walk out on me, are you?"

His eyes widened slightly. "No way!"

"That's good," Asuka said. "At least it's not too bad right now. Just try to ignore it, and let's enjoy this."

"You got it!" he said, smiling.

_Hmm. He seems a lot happier all of a sudden,_ she thought. _I wonder..._

* * *

Even with the spell trying to influence Judai, the two managed to enjoy their meal. They had a chance to catch up while they were eating—though Asuka wouldn't talk about that Halloween night in America, no matter how many times Judai asked.

Having finished her meal, Asuka wiped her mouth. "Well, that sure was good."

"Yeah, it was," Judai said, putting down his napkin. "So, now what?"

"Well, I've been thinking—we're in Great Britain! It's full of historical landmarks, and so far, all we've seen is Manjoume's fourth house and those dumb shops. We can't just let an opportunity like this pass! Let's go sightseeing! What do you say?"

"That sounds good to me!" Judai said excitedly. He stood up. "Come on, let's go!"

So Asuka paid the bill, and the two spent the rest of the day wandering around town, visiting places like Big Ben, the London Tower, and the Courtauld Gallery.

* * *

That night, the two were standing side by side on a bridge overlooking the river. The moon had just come up and was reflected in the water below, a beautiful white crescent rippling on the surface of the water. From here, the lights of the city were quite a beautiful sight, too.

"Wow," Asuka said. "What a day, huh? I especially liked those paintings in the Courtauld Gallery. What about you, Judai? What did you like best?"

"Just spending time with you," Judai answered, smiling warmly.

"Judai..." She blushed.

"Asuka...I'm glad I got the chance to spend some time with you before..."

"Don't finish that. I don't want to hear it! There's no way I'm letting that happen! I don't want to lose you again!"

Her own words startled her—she blushed. _What am I saying!?_

Judai raised an eyebrow. "Asuka?"

"Please disregard that last statement," she said hastily.

Judai slid closer to her. "Well, what if I don't want to?"

Asuka was blushing furiously. "Huh?"

"I'm glad to know you care so much," he said. "I mean, I know there's no chance of it ever working out, but...I think...I love you."

"Y-yeah. I think so, too..."

Slowly, Judai leaned in for a kiss. Asuka blushed brighter, if possible. She closed her eyes and puckered up, but the spell interrupted. The guilt Judai had felt during their meal was overwhelming. He couldn't resist.

Judai stopped. "...Damn... Almost forgot about that." He pulled away.

"Judai?" Asuka opened her eyes.

Judai was leaning against the bridge, depression showing clear on his face.

"Judai..." _I can't let this happen!_

He smiled—a forced smile. "We should be getting back soon."

"Judai. I'm going to end this. Count on it," Asuka said with determination.

Judai looked at her, then shook his head. "Please don't get my hopes up," he said before heading back to Manjoume's place.

Asuka stared after him, slightly stunned.

_Ah! I almost forgot!_

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a note.

**The woman handed Asuka a note with what she called the counter spell on it.**

"**Here, dear," she said. "If you manage to win his heart, then recite this to the girl who cast the ****spell originally. Make sure he hears this, too."**

**Asuka read the note silently, then looked at the woman. "This doesn't sound like a spell to me."**

"**Ah, you're thinking that spells have to rhyme or use strange words, yes? Well, they used to, but, after the witch burnings, we decided it would be best if we made our spells harder to notice. It makes us more difficult to find, you know. But, I assure you, once you say that to her, the spell should be broken."**

"**Okay," Asuka said with uncertainty. "Thank you, ma'am."**

Asuka clenched the note tightly in her hand. _Okay. So, Rei will be back tomorrow, huh? Hang on, Judai! This nightmare's almost over!_

She made her way back to Manjoume's mansion as well.


	11. Breaking the Spell

**Sorry for the wait! There should be one more chapter after this. And, for those of you who wanted a lemon last chapter, sorry, but it's not going to happen. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

On the morning Rei would be arriving, Johan and Sho—who had gotten back late the night before—were sitting in the living room with Judai.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Johan asked.

"So, do I still have to help with the wedding plans?" Sho whined.

"Well, not if you kill me first." Though Judai's tone was meant to be sarcastic, it sounded too serious for Johan's liking.

"Judai!" Johan exclaimed. _What's going through his head? I don't wanna lose my best friend because of this!_

"Hey, it would be a mercy killing!"

Before either of the boys could respond to this ominous statement, Asuka walked into the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said to Judai.

Judai turned and looked at her. "Just kidding, Asuka," he said. "I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"I wouldn't do that for your _own_ sake, either," she said.

Judai just blinked, confused.

"Hey, didn't I say I was ending this thing? Hmm?" she asked, smiling.

Sho and Johan were totally confused.

"...Huh...?" Sho asked.

"Uh, yeah," Judai said, "right before I asked you _not_ to get my hopes up."

"Yeah, Asuka. What are you going to do about it?" Sho asked.

Opening his big mouth for the umpteenth time, Johan said, "You _do_ remember this whole mess is caused by a powerful, 'unbreakable' love spell that we _failed_ to find the cure for, right?"

"Yeah. I know. What's your point?"

"The point is you can't do anything about it, no matter how badly you want to!" Johan told her. "You're as helpless as the rest of us!"

"Hmm. We'll see about that."

Not waiting for Johan to respond—because he was certain that things might get ugly if he did—Judai stood up and said, "Well, I think I'll go get ready to meet my maker. Have fun with your fantasies, Asuka."

As Judai walked out, Asuka smiled dangerously. _Oh, believe me, Judai,_ she thought. _I'll have a lot of __fun _ruining_ Rei's plans._

She laughed slightly, sounding somewhat scarier than Sho was used to.

"Johan," he said, nervously. "She's losing it..."

"Let's go tell Fubuki," Johan suggested, and the two of them left to find the older Tenjoin. Asuka just stood there, still laughing.

* * *

Later, the gang was gathered in Manjoume's living room, waiting for the newest guests.

"So, according to your dad, they should be arriving soon," Manjoume said flatly.

"Yeah."

"So, you ready for this, mate?" Jim asked.

"No," Judai answered.

"You should be preparing yourself mentally for the worst," O'Brien said. "It's not going to be easy, but it should help you cope better. So put on a brave face, and try to be strong."

"Got it. Just, someone do me a huge favor and make sure we don't start making love right here and now. I've miraculously remained a virgin this long, and I don't wanna blow it yet." After all, there would be plenty of time for that on his forced honeymoon with her.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Misawa said. "Who knew that kind of magic existed! I'd love to study it more. But I can't leave the kids with Bass for that long."

Judai glared at his scientifically-minded friend, who apparently had become a father sometime in the last few years. "I'm glad my eternal torment is amusing you."

"Yeah, Misawa!" Fubuki said. "I have to agree! He's not the only one affected, you know! I mean, Asuka isn't here! She's on the verge of joining Sho in the nut house!"

"So, where _is_ Asuka, anyway?" Ryo asked.

Fubuki just shook his head.

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the unwanted guests. Manjoume's butler went to answer the door.

"Here we go..." Judai muttered, bracing himself for what he knew was about to happen.

* * *

Rei charged into the room, pouncing Judai in a hug.

"Judai! Darling! I've missed you sooo much!"

"I've missed you, too!" Judai said. "How was that resort? Because, if _anything_ wasn't perfect, I want to know."

"Aw, it was okay," Rei answered. "It would have been better if you had been there, though. Oh, my love! I'm so glad we're back together again!"

_Oh, gag me,_ Asuka thought, watching this scene from out in the hallway.

"Well, things around here would have been a lot better with you around, too."

He leaned in and kissed her, disturbing Sho yet again.

"Not again. That's so wrong..."

"And yet, for some reason, it's making me jealous," Momoe said. "Anyone here want a girlfriend? Anyone!?"

As the kiss broke up, Rei looked at Judai and asked, "So, what's this other surprise, Judai-sama?"

That was the moment Asuka was waiting for. She entered the room, saying, "I'll answer that."

With the way everyone turned to her, you would think that she'd just stood up to protest their marriage at their wedding or something. Okay, so it was similar, but still...

She stood there in a tight blue miniskirt, a black tube top, and black heels. Her midriff was showing due to the high waistline of the shirt. This wasn't really her style, but she wanted to dress for the occasion. Just this once, she'd dress like this, if only to really make an impression on the little witch who was trying to steal Judai's heart.

"Asuka?" Judai asked, stunned. _What's she wearing?_

The blond duelist walked right up to Judai. "Rei?" she said. "You're not getting away with this!" Latching on to Judai's shoulders, she said, "I'm his true love! I'll never let you take him from me! I love him, and that's that!"

Everyone stared, stunned. Fubuki was gaping—he might not speak again for weeks.

Judai, on the other hand, had plenty to say. His love for Rei was suddenly gone, and he could at last tell her how he really felt about her.

"Yeah, that other surprise... GET THE HELL OUTTA MY LIFE, YOU CRAZY, CRAZY GIRL!" he exclaimed, backing away.

Asuka let go of his shoulders while Rei stared at him, stunned.

"Judai-sama! What are you saying?" she asked. "I thought—"

"I don't love you!" he interrupted. "I never have, and I definitely never will after that little stunt!"

Rei gasped, backing up. _What happened?_ she thought. "But, Judai—"

"You put a spell on me! You took advantage of my trust! Rei, just leave me alone, okay?"

"But I—"

"You heard him!" Asuka said. "Leave him alone, already! You've done more than enough! Now get lost or else!"

Rei just stood there, stunned stiff. _How did this happen? I had him right where I wanted him, and now..._

"I said, 'get lost!'"

Rei ran out in tears, cursing Asuka for ruining her plans.

Asuka sighed in relief before turning to Judai, smiling. "So, Judai? How do you feel now?"

In answer, he pulled her into a hug. "I have no idea what you did, but thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

"But, wait," Ryo said. "What _did_ you do?"

"Yeah! How did you manage to break the spell like that!?" Sho asked. "We never found the cure!"

"Oh, yes, we did," Asuka said.

Again, everyone stared at her.

"Come again?" Judai asked.

"Judai, remember when we went looking for those last few shops together? Well, I found the one with our witch's potion in it."

Johan asked, "Really? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, if I had, the counter spell would never have worked."

"What was the counter spell?" Judai asked, wondering when exactly she had used this spell.

"The victim's true love had to—and I can't believe I'm saying this to all of you—but they had to win the heart of the victim."

"Sounds interesting," Jim said.

"Sounds corny," Akiko countered.

Kenzan looked at them both for a moment before asking, "Why are you two together again?"

"There's more," Asuka told them.

"Yeah?" an irritated Manjoume asked.

"Once the victim has fallen in love, the true love has to confront the person who cast the spell, with the victim there, and recite this spell." She held out the note so everyone could see it.

"'I'm his true love,'" Fubuki read aloud. "'I'll never let you take him from me. I love him, and that's that.' Hey! That's what you just said, isn't it!?"

"Precisely," Asuka answered. "Only his true love could break the spell. That's why it got weaker whenever you were with me, Judai!" she said to the brunette. "True love is stronger than some dumb spell!"

Fubuki was relieved—at least now he knew why his sister had said that. It had seemed so out of character for her at the time.

"So, does that mean what I think it does?" Judai asked hopefully.

"It does. The spell is broken! How else could you tell Rei off like that?"

She knew that wasn't what he was asking, but she wasn't going to answer his real question while she was dressed like _this_.

Judai looked at her. _Not exactly what I was thinking... Aw, who am I kidding? She's dating Manjoume! I should just be grateful I'm free from Rei._

He smiled and said, "Alright. Now all I gotta do is slap some sense into my parents."

He glanced over at the two of them, standing in the doorway, stunned, where they had been since he had told Rei to get out of his life. His expression hardened as he walked over to confront them.

"Judai...?" his father asked.

"Hey," he said coldly, sarcastically. "Hope you're not too disappointed that I'm finally back in my right mind."

"You're right mind...?" his mother asked.

Sure, they'd heard what the gang had been talking about—and his yelling at Rei—but that didn't mean they believed it! The others left to give Judai and his parents some privacy, Asuka deciding to change out of that getup.

"Yes," Judai said, answering his mom. "I never loved Rei. Though I'm glad _you_ two are fine with me hooking up with a crazy person!" He mused, _Maybe I should tell them I'm gay, see how they react to that._

"Well, she didn't seem all that crazy once you got to know her..." his mother said, still stunned.

"You don't know anything about her! She pretended to be a boy and enrolled in Duel Academy during my first year, stalking the Kaiser! Then she dueled me and fell in love with me and came back next year and entered the Genex tournament to get into the school in the _red dorm_ so she could be with me! _Then_ she started stalking me after she graduated, and she dumped a _love potion_ in my drink when she asked me to have dinner with her as FRIENDS!"

His mother paled. "What...?" she asked in a small voice.

"Are you feeling okay, son?"

"I'm feeling better than I have in a little over a month, thanks for asking."

It took a moment for his mother to answer. "A month...?"

That did it—she fainted. Judai's father caught her as she fell.

"Son, you're not making any sense. And look what you did to your poor mother because of it!?"

"What I did to mom!?" Judai asked, outraged. "Excuse me, but I've been under a heckuva lot of stress lately, and YOU TWO haven't helped any!"

His dad gently lay his wife down on the floor, taking off his coat and placing it under her head as a pillow. Then he walked over and placed a hand on Judai's forehead.

"I think you need to go lie down, son," he said. "You don't seem to be feeling well."

Judai swatted his dad's hand away. "I'm feeling fine now!"

"Are you sure? Because you're not acting like it."

Judai sighed. "Dad, how long have you known me? You should know by now that, if there's anything in the world that shouldn't exist but miraculously does, it's gonna find me. Or did you forget that you gave me a trading card that I talk to?"

No, he hadn't forgotten that, but he hadn't thought that love spells were real! However, he had to admit, Judai made a good point. "Uh. Okay, then. Well, glad to know you're okay now. But now you need to help me with your mother, though."

Judai looked at his mother, lying unconscious on the floor, and nodded. "Right."


	12. No More Spells

**The final chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

Later that night, Manjoume's living room was decorated with streamers and balloons, and the majority of the gang was gathered there to celebrate.

"Three cheers for Aniki!" Sho declared when they were about to cut the cake. (Yep, he'd gone all-out in his preparation to celebrate Judai NOT getting engaged today.) "Rei is finally off his back! Hip, hip..."

The whole group—with the exception of Akiko—joined in for the last word: "HOORAY!"

"And three cheers for the hero who got Rei off his back, Asuka Tenjoin!" Johan said. "Hip, hip..."

Again, the gang yelled, "HOORAY!"

Asuka blushed, smiling. Manjoume's butler cut the cake.

"So, Aniki!?" Kenzan asked. "How's it feel to be a free man again!?"

"There are no words to describe it, Kenzan!" he answered cheerily.

"Good to hear, Aniki!" Sho said.

Manjoume came in then, having been late for this party in his own house. He didn't look too happy, either—he humphed, standing there looking annoyed.

Judai looked at his friend and asked, "Manjoume, what's up?"

"None of _your_ business, you idiot!" he snapped. Then, he walked over to Momoe. "So, you still shopping for a boyfriend?"

"I thought you were dating Asuka?" Judai asked.

"Hmph!" Manjoume said. "Shows what you know! I thought I got dumped awhile ago, and I was right. I'm totally single!"

Judai raised his eyebrow, wondering what he was missing here.

Manjoume ignored the look of confusion on the brunette's face and turned back to Momoe. "Anyway, Momoe, how about it? You interested?"

Momoe looked ready to scold him for asking a girl out in such a lousy way as Johan asked, "So, what does that mean?"

Judai just shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"Wait! Could it have something to do with that counter spell!?" Sho asked. "I mean, Asuka said that it only worked with the victim's '_true love_,' right!? So, could it be—"

"That Asuka—" Kenzan started.

"No way," Judai interrupted.

"No way what?" Asuka asked, walking over to Judai and the others.

Judai jumped slightly, then turned to look at her. "No way Manjoume's gonna make it with Momoe!" he said.

"Oh, really, Judai?" Asuka flirted. "Is that all?"

As she leaned in, Judai blushed. "Uh..."

"Cause I could have sworn there was more to it than that." She grinned flirtatiously, leaning closer still. "Like what you said the other night, for instance? Hmm, what was it, now?"

Judai leaned back as she pressed up against him. "A-Asuka..."

She cut him off with a kiss.

Everyone stared. Momoe stopped in the middle of scolding Manjoume.

Pulling back, Asuka said. "'Cause I meant it, too. I love you, Judai. Now and forever."

"Asuka..."

"Aw!" Fubuki said. "That's so sweet! Don't they make the cutest couple, everyone!?"

"Okay, Manjoume, I'm in," Momoe said, having a drastic change of attitude. "I can't stand being single, anymore!"

"Great."

Misawa wrapped his arm around Tania. "Yeah. I know the feeling," he said. "Right, dear?"

Tania smiled at him, nodding.

Jim wrapped an arm around Akiko's shoulders. She eyed it for a moment, seemingly debating swatting it away.

Kenzan, seeing this, stared at the odd couple for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you two like each other?"

"I'm happy for them!" Hayato said, in reference to Judai and Asuka. "They've waited a long time for this, after all!"

Asuka blushed, realizing what she had just done...and _where_ she had done it. "Guys..."

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Johan declared. "Here's to the happy couple!"

"HOORAY!" the gang yelled, excluding Akiko and Manjoume.

"Oh, boy... What are they doing...?" Asuka asked, extremely embarrassed.

Judai laughed, pulling her into his arms. "If you think this is bad," he whispered in her ear, "wait til my parents find out."

This just made Asuka blush some more. "Judai..."

* * *

Over the next few months, Rei tried to talk to Judai—to apologize for what she had done—but he refused to get anywhere near her—or answer his phone when she called—for fear of her doing something else.

This didn't last for long, though. Eventually, Rei ran into Martin Bonaparte, and the two of them spent some time catching up before he worked up the courage to ask her out. Rei hadn't been expecting that, but she agreed. After a few dates, she was head over heels for the guy, and she called Kenzan to tell him all about her new boyfriend.

It took some convincing to get Kenzan to believe she had hooked up with Martin, and even more convincing to show him that she hadn't put a spell on the guy, but he finally believed her when Martin himself said it. Needless to say, he called Judai to deliver the good news that Rei was no longer seeking ways to steal him from Asuka.

When word reached Judai, he was thrilled that she had found herself a new boyfriend—for multiple reasons. Now that she was dating someone else, he deemed it safe to talk to her again. At least, as long as she promised she would never do something like that to him ever again.

"Hmm...never put you under a spell and force you to love me again..." Rei pretended to think about it as she spoke to Judai on the phone for the first time in months. "Yeah, I think I can do that! I'm sorry, by the way, for making you go through that. I guess I didn't know that was how the spell worked. I mean, if I'd known it would only make you _act_ like you loved me, then I never would have done it!"

"Apology accepted, Rei," Judai said.

After that, the two of them went back to being friends. Just friends.


End file.
